Años de alegría
by Bloody Potter
Summary: Los sucesos que ocurrieron en los 19 años desde la caída definitiva de Voldemort hasta el epilogo de HPDH Advertencia: Spoilers de DH
1. Una Nueva Vida

Espero que disfruten este fanfic, planeo hacer por lo menos unos 25 capítulos

Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Vida

Era de Mañana y a Harry lo despertó un gran ronquido que hizo Ron, estaba todavía muy cansado _"Habrá sido solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño?" _Pensaba Harry, en la cama de alado estaba otro chico: Seamus, y al lado de Ron estaba Dean, Harry se levantó con una sola idea: Ir a desayunar algo.

-Hola Harry- le dijo una voz desde el dormitorio de las chicas en la sala común de Gryfindor, era un poco mas baja que Harry, pelirroja, con unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, vestía un traje negro y tenia una leve sonrisa triste ya que el la guerra habia perdido a un hermano, Fred. Ginny Weasley se le acerco lentamente a

donde estaba Harry, lo abrazó y lo miró con los ojos aquosos.

-Me alegra que todo halla terminado- No pudo contener derramar unas lagrimas, Harry la abrazó tambien y pego la cabeza de Ginny a su pecho, no pudo resistirse a aspirar su perfume: olia como a flores silvestres y su cabello a manzanas frescas con un toque de miel, se quedaron abrazados asi durante unos minutos, Harry la llevo al sofa de la sala y empezó a frotarle suavemente las mejillas para secar sus lagrimas.

-No puedo creer que...halla.. tu sabes- miró a Harry el cual tambien tenia los ojos aquosos

-muerto- y la abrazó todavia mas fuerte

-me alegra que estes bien Ginny, no se que hubiera hecho si te perdia- se lo dijo sin dejar de abrasarla y no pudo contener las lagrimas tambien.

-Te amo Harry-Yo tambien a ti Ginny- y se quedaron abrazados durante un largo tiempo y entonces se besaron, no era un beso de pasion, sino un beso de tranquilización.

-Ginny...-dijo Harry

-mmm-

-Quieres ser mi novia?-a lo que ella respondio

-Me encantaría-y se volvieron a besar

-Mañana se les hara un homenaje a los que murieron en batalla-dijo Ginny

-No se si quiera ir... pero si tu quieres que valla, iré-respondio Harry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El gran comedor estaba adornado de color negro y dorado, al parecer habian encantado el salon para que fuera mas grande y las paredes estaban tapisadas de grandes retratos de los que habian muerto a manos de Voldemort y mortifagos, del techo colgaban estandartes del mismo color que los adornos del salón.

Harry llegaba junto con los Weasley, todos estaban vestidos de negro y la señora Weasley tenia los ojos hinchados, al parecer no habia dejado de llorar desde la muerte de Fred y no iba George, que habia sido el mas dolido por la perdida de su hermano

-Harry, querido-dijo con la voz quebrada la sra. Weasley

-Que pasa sra. Weasley?-dijo Harry

-Has visto donde esta...-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se habia encontrado con el retrato de Fred y se habia puesto a llorar en el hombro de su marido, a Ron tambien se le escaparon unas lágrimas y estaba abrazado de Hermione, Harry estuvo a punto de ir con el retrato de Fred pero le llamo la atencion algo que estaba casi al final del salón, eran 3 grandes retratos el primero era de Remus J. Lupin, el tercero era de Sirius Black pero el que mas le llamó la atencion fue el de enmedio, no pudo contener las lagrimas, una a una fueron callendo de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo. En el retrato estaban Lili y James Potter, al parecer estaban en un gran salon iluminado por luces flotantes, estaban sonriendo y Lili al parecer traia consigo un bulto, un pequeño bebe envuelto en unas sabanas.

-Harry...-dijo Ginny

-Harry...-Volvio a repetir a lo que él respondio con un abrazo y frotando sus ojos en el hombro de Ginny.

-E-es mi culpa-dijo en un susurro-si yo...-pero Ginny lo interrumpió

-No es tu culpa Harry, no es culpa de nadie-

-Ginny tiene razón Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Ron que al parecer habia dejado a su familia para unirse con Harry, y al decir eso Harry solo pudo responder con un abrazo.

La ceremonia continuo y la directora McGonagal al final dijo unas palabras

-Todos sentimos una gran perdida por los sucesos que pasaron la madrugada de hoy, pero no solo hoy hubo perdidas, desde que el reinado de terror de Lord V... Vol... de quien-ustedes-saben comenzó hubo grandes perdidas, ya nadie tenia esperanza, pero un dia la esperanza surgio de nuevo cuando quien-ustedes-saben estaba haciendo una de sus fechorias, un niño, un bebe hizo que la esperanza surgiera de nuevo al hacer que-entonces tomo valor-Lord Voldemort desapreciera, y asi paso hasta que 13 años despues logro surgir de nuevo de entre las tinieblas para comenzar su reinado de nuevo. Pero no lo logró, y ese mismo bebe el cual ahora esta preente con nosotros, logro vencer a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas, trayendo consigo nuevamente la paz.

Una oleada de aplausos se hizo nuevamente pero Harry no prestaba atención, el lo unico que hacia era ver el retrato de sus padres en la esquina de el salón pero la voz de la directora lo interrumpio.

-Esta persona puede parecernos que no ha sufrido ninguna perdida pero no es asi, esta persona es la que mas ha sufrido, ha sufrido incluso mas que nosotros ya que no vivio con sus padres, vivio con unas personas que no le dieron jamas su apoyo moral, al llegar a Hogwarts fue como una luz en su mudo de tinieblas pero nuevas nubes aparecieron en su mundo ya que el no sabia de la existencia del mundo magico ni del mago tenebroso por el cual habia sufrido tanto. Conforme fue creciendo fue aprendiendo cosas nuevas pero el peligro en el cual estaba lo hicieron apartarse de las personas que el mas queria porque ellos eran los unicos que le habian demostrado cariño incondicional sin ser nada de el. Ahora él vencio al peor enemigo de todos con los que se ha enfrentado y sin él nosotros no estariamos aqui ahora platicando, sé que hubo perdidas, y muy dolorosas, pero no hagamos que sus perdidas sean en vano y unamonos para hacer un mundo mejor, el mundo con que soñamos y el que ahora es posible gracias a una sola persona, agradescamosle a esa persona, agradescamosle a ¡Harry Potter!-

De prono todas las personas se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir a Harry pero fueron cayadas por este mismo al dirigir unas palabras.

-No creo que sea ami al que le tienen que agradecer, ya que hay varias personas que sin ellas yo no podria haber logrado esto. Primero que nada estan Ronald B. Weasley y Hermione Granger los cuales me apoyaron en todo no importandoles lo peligroso que fueran, despues estan Moly y Artur Weasley, al igual que sus hijos ya que me dieron alojamiento en su casa y me brindaron todo el cariño que hubiera podido tener de alguien que fuera mi familia y me lo dieron aun no siendo su hijo pero a los cuales les considero como unos padres, tambien estan mi padrino Sirius Black y Remus Lupin que desgraciadamente los perdí en esta guerra, a ellos les agradesco que me hayan dado informacion de mi pasado y del mundo mágico, esta el ex-director Albus Dumbelore el cual lo considero mi mentor desde que tengo conocimiento del mundo magico, tambien a tododos los profesores de Hogwarts por enseñarme todo lo que sé ahora, a los amigos que hice en Hogwarts ya que si no estuvieran ellos yo no tendria razón para seguir viviendo y finalmente mis padres, Lili y James Potter los cuales dieron la vida por mí y por lo cual yo no estaria aqui. A ellos son a los que verdaderamente les tienen que agradecer ya que hacen que mi vida sea extraordinaria.-

Entonces los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, abrazos, besos y lagrimas inundaron el gran salón, Hermione abrazaba a Ron y la sra. Weasley abrasaba a todos sus hijos y a su marido, pero faltaba una persona que Harry queria ver la cual venia corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos y al llegar con Harry lo abrazó y le di un efusivo beso en la boca, Ginny lo veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y con una radiante sonrisa, Harry la miró sonriendo y no apartandose de ella hasta que se fueron abrazados hasta el lugar en que estaban sentados, para Harry no existia mayor felicidad que esa.

En la noche se dio un gran banquete pero no quitaron los retratos, Ron estaba perdido en besos y arrumacos de Hermione, la sra. Weasley trajo a George para que comiera junto con Bill, Fleur, Charlie y el sr. Weasley, la profesora McGonagal habia dejado su puesto en la mesa de profesores al igual que los demas profesores y se la habian cedido a lo que quedaba de La Orden del Fenix y a Harry pero el habia preferido comer junto con sus amigos y su nuevamente novia Ginny Weasley, toda la cena estuvieron platicando de las cosas que habian ocurrido en Hogwarts el tiempo que habian estado ausentes Harry, Ron y Hermione.

A cada rato Ginny le daba un beso a Harry o cuando él iba a hablar de cosas que habian pasado el año anterior a sus padres le daba de comer en la boca seguido de un leve codazo en las costillas, _"No puede haber mayor felicidad que yo haya tenido que esta" _pensó harry, miraba a cada rato la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Dumbeldor la cual se la habian cedido a él en honor a la victoria que obtuvo pero la cual no aceptó por respeto a su antigua director y por estar junto a sus amigos y Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente sepultaron a las personas que habian dado sus vidas por proteger el castillo y el ministerio se habia llevado el cuerpo de Voldemort y los mortifagos, los que quedaban los seguian persiguiendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasó una semana y Harry se habia ido a vivir al numero 12 de Grimmlaud Place junto con Kreacher al cual sus ropas habian sido lavadas y aun llevaba el guardapelo de Regulus Black colgando de su cuello.

-Kreacher, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que se te valla a caer algo encima-dijo Harry a Kreacher el cual trataba de limpiar un gran mueble que al parecer pertenecio a los Black.

-Si amo, Kreacher tendra mucho cuidado- croo el elfo como respuesta para Harry

-Por cierto, recuerdame hacer aun lado las cosas en tu proximo cuarto- de inmediato el elfo bajo del mueble y con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas se arrojo a los pies de Harry llorando, al parecer lo habia tratado mucho mejor desde que venció a Voldemort y el elfo le guardaba mas respeto a Harry.

-Amo Sirius nunca habia tratado tan bien a Kreacher, amo Harry hasta le ha dado un cuarto-

-Tranquilo Kreacher, ademas, todas las cosas que tienes en la alacena estan quitando espacio y se verian mejor en un cuarto. Otra cosa-

-Si a-amo- El retrato de la señora Black estara ahí y por favor quiero que la mantengas callada en las noches, entretenla contandole cosas, a menos que quieras que la tire.-

-No amo, Kreacher tendra el retrato en su cuarto, Kreacher se asegurará de que permanesca en silencio.-

-El estofado esta listo? por que los sres. Weasley y sus hijos no tardan en venir-

-Si amo, el estofado está listo, solo falta la ensalada y las bebidas-

-Muy bien, tu tambien estate listo ya que quiero que estés presentable para la cena-

-Si amo, Kreacher se alistará para cuando lleguen los Weasley-

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Harry fue a abrir la puerta mientras Kreacher se quedaba preparando lo que quedaba de hacer para comer. Harry abrió la puerta y Ginny lo abrazó al momento que el abria la boca para hablar, estaba acompañada por Ron, Hermione y la sra. Weasley.

-Harry querido, mirate, en estas semanas como has cambiado-dijo la sra Weasley

-Hola Harry!!-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-Hola!!, un momento los esperaba para mas tarde-dijo Harry

-Es que mi querida HERMANA queria adelantarse a venir a tu casa y como mamá, Hermione y yo ya estabamos listos pues decidimos adelantarnos.-

-George estaba haciendo ruidos extraños en su cuarto y al momento que Bill fue se encontro con una manticora de fuegos artificiales la cual atacaba a George y quemó parte del cuarto asi que me aburrí y quise venirme mas temprano pero si quieres me voy... digo nos vamos-Dijo Ginny

-No!!-dijo Harry con cara de susto- Es que la comida aun no esta lista y pues...-

-Eso no es problema Harry que... RONALD WEASLEY deja eso en este instante!!- dijo la sra Weasley al ver que Ron acariciaba una colección de escobas nimbus y barredoras

-Perdon mamá... Harry de donde sacaste esas escobas?-

-No son mias Ron, son de unos jugadores de Quidditch de bulga...-pero no pudo terminar ya que Ron lo interrumpio

-DIOS MIO!!! ESTAN AUTOGRAFIADAS POR LOS BULGAROS!!!-

-Te regalo una, ya que estan ocupando mucho espacio los "Regalitos" que me mandan-

-No puedo aceptarla-

-Por que? me estarias haciendo un gran favor o si quieres te doi un uniforme-

-Enserio?!! Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!!! Harry, pero primero podriamos comer? tengo tanta hambre que me comeria un dragón-

-Tu siempre tienes habre-Dijo Ginny algo molesta mientras veia una foto de los padres de Harry en lo que parecia un parque.

-Amo, la comida está lista- dijo Kreacher mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

-Bueno, tenemos que esperar a su padre, RON por Merlin!!! comeras cuando llegue tu padre-

-Pero mamá yo...- En ese momento llego el sr. Weasley junto con Bill, George Charlie y Fleur

-Ves? Ya llego papá y ya podemos...- En ese momento se quedo embobado con el gran festin que les esperaba en el comedor.

WOW, esto es... es tan... esque es... wow- es lo unico que pudo decir Ron

-Harry, hay 11 sillas y nosotros solo somos 9 personas- le dijo Ginny

-Kreacher va a comer con nosotros y ademas invite a otra persona a la cena

-KREACHER?!!- dijeron todos los Weasley al unisono

-Amo, yo... nose q-que- dijo el elfo al momento que empezaba a llorar.

-Quien vendra Harry que ocupa una silla de ese... no me digas que vendra él- dijo Ron

-Si, él vendra, queria traerme algo, dijo que era una sorpresa, espero que no sea ta "Grande" no se si me entiendes?- dijo Harry

-Pero el es capaz hasta de traerte un huevo de dragón- Terció Hermione

-Ya veremos, ya veremos- dijo Harry al momento que tocaban el timbre.

-YA VOY!!-dijo Harry pero el elfo se le adelantó y al momento de abrir la puerta Hagrid entro con un canasto en la mano, se veia bastante grande a lo que Hermione torció los ojos

-Hola chicos!! buenas tardes- saludó el semigigante

-Hagrid hola!!... Que es eso?-pregunto Hermione al momentoque señalaba el canasto que llebaba en la mano Hagrid.

-Ya lo sabran y traje 4 para que por si alguien quiere uno no se quede con las ganas- dijo Hagrid alegremente mientras destapaba el canasto

-No sera...OH Hagrid son hermosos oh- dijo Ginny cuando vio los cachorros de una rara cruza de unicornio e hipogrifo, tenia el cuerpo de unicornio y unas alas que parecian ser de hipogrifo.

-No se como paso pero... bueno yo tambien estoy sorprendido, le pregunte a los centauros que era lo que comerian y me preguntaron quien era la hembra y les dije, el unicornio entonces me dijeron que lo que comiera el hipogrifo comerian estos...como llamarlos?... "Hipocornios"- todos soltaron una carcajada y como Ron estaba tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla se tuvo que ir al baño ya que leempezó a salir por la nariz.

-Pues entonces sugieran otro nombre- dijo Hagrid aun riendo.

-Pues... son blancos, tienen alas y un gran cuerno, oigan esperen el cuerno esta arrugado!!-dijo Hermione

-Piensas llamarlos Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados?-dijo Harry y al decir esto todos soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Claro que no!!! solo fue una...Oh, Por Merlin!!!-dijo Hermione cuando una de las pequeñas crias se empezó a incendiar como un fenix y fue a dar a la mesa y al aterrizar sus alas estaban ya completamente desarrolladas para que el pequeño pudiera volar, asi pasó con las otras 4 y su color medio grisaceo cambió a negro, negro con blanco, blanco aperlado y un pequeño que era completamente amarillo dorado con algunos cabellos de color negro.

-Si eh... asi les pasa a los unicornios cuando les crece el cuerno, para a unos que seran 7 u 8 dias de haber nacido, solo que a estos les cambio el color y ahora tienen alas mas grandes.-

-Mami puedo tener uno?-Dijo Ginny a la sra. Weasley

-No lo sé Ginny, Hagrid, crees que sean peligrosos? digo con el cuerno y el orgullo de los hipogrifos...-

-No lo creo Molly, ya que los centauros dicen que serán pacificos dependiendo de como los cries-

-Esta bien Ginny, elige uno pero solo uno- dijo la sra. Weasley

-Gracias mami!!! ese peqeño, el que tiene el cuerno negro con el mechón blanco y el cuerpo blanco-

-Hagrid y, crees que, bueno que yo pueda cuidar a alguno de estos...eh...cornialados?-dijo Harry

-Buen nombre Harry!!!-Dijo Charlie que hasta ahora se habia quedado callado.

-Por supuesto Harry, quien mejor que tu para cuidar una criaturita como esta jaja... Que demonios?!!!-

Uno de los pequeños se volvio blanco completamente con pequeños mechones rojos en la crin y manchitas negras en todo el cuerpo, mas que nada en la cabeza al ver a Ginny y el pequeño que Ginny habia escogido miró a Harry y todo su crin se volvió de color negro con el cuerno dorado y el cuerpo totalmente blanco.

-Definitivamente quiero ese!!!-dijo Harry señalando al pequeño con crin roja-Le llamare...-

-Lumbio-dijo George soltando una carcajada-claro que no mejor Draconu- dijo Charlie.

-que tal Pagio?- sugiro Hermione a lo que Ron movio su cabeza afirmando lo que decia.

-O Galenido-dijo Bill -Basta!! mejor dejen que Harry le ponga nombre, en fin es suyo- dijo Ginny

-Solo lo dices por que es tu novio-terció George

-Ginnivou!!-dijo Harry-Así le pondre, Ginnivou-

Ginny se quedo con los ojos abiertos y abriendo y cerrando la boca rapidamente por lo que a los demas les daba mucha risa ya que sabian de donde habia sacado el nombre Harry

-No!! no le pongas así-dijo Ginny algo molesta-

-ya está decidido, y como le pondras tú Ginny?-

-Pues...-entonces George aguantandose la risa le dijo algo al oido a Ginny la cual se sonrio y respondió

-Larvi Phoper- Ron que en ese momento atacaba su copa de hidromiel se atragantó de la risa, Hermione se cayó de su silla, George se atracaba de la risa, Bill y Charlie daban grandes carcajadas, Fleur inflo los cachetes por la contención y los sres. Weasley reian suavemente pero tenian las caras coloradas y saliá pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos, pero Hagrid daba una mordida a un filete ya que al parecer no entendia que era tan gracioso y Harry miraba con desconcierto a Ginny que le sonreia inocentemente y daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa de hidromiel, entonces Harry dijó.

-Es lo mas alagador que han hecho en honor a mi- Lo que causo que Ron que se acababa de reponer se cayera al suelo dando carcajadas y los demas Weasley no lo sportaron mas y empezaron a reir como locos, entonces Hagrid que porfin habia entendido lo de la primera vez empezó a reir como loco. Harry se unio a las risas y agarró al pequeño Ginnivou el cual empezó a mover la cola felizmente y daba vueltas en el piso junto con sus hermanos.

-P-por fav-favor ya, ya, ya no mas jajajajajaja, me e-están matando jajajajaja-dijo George

La cena pasó y Harry se habia quedado con el cornialado pelirrojo al cual le puso Ginnzi y Ginny le puso al suyo Harnsi, Hermione se quedo con el pequeño de color dorado y cambio su crin por un color castaño como el de ella al verla, y Fleur tomó al otro pequeño para darselo a su hermana Gabrielle. Despues se quedaron hablando y Harry le menciono a Charlie en broma que queria un colacuerno, pero el creyendo que hablaba enserio le dio uno hechizado para que fuera una miniatura como los que sacaron en el torneo de los 3 magos junto con un manual para que lo cuidara y hasta una hembra la cual en lugar de ser de color azulado con café era de un color rojo intenso y era mas grande con cuernos en las articulaciones de las patas delanteras y unas puas mas grandes en la cola.

Al termino de la cena y los comentarios a Harry le llegó una carta de Hogwarts

_**Sr. Harry J. Potter**_

_**Me dirijo a usted pidiendole de la manera mas Cordial su asistensia a una reunion junto a sus compañeros la srta. Hermione Grange, el sr. Ronald B. Weasley y la srta. Ginevra M. Weasley para tratar asuntos relacionados con su victoria contra el mago tenebroso conocido com Lord Voldemort y queriendo entregarles una recompensa por haber defendido al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria a costa de su propia vida.**_

_**Con el mayor respeto.**_

_**John McLagedd**_

-Que rayos querran?-

Harry se quedó pensando en esa carta y Ron lo desperto de su sueño despierto diciendo

-Será mejor que partamos hoy... un momento para que querra ver a Ginny?- No lo sé, tal vez porque, YO Tambien Estuve AHÏ-dijo Ginny

Al pensarlo un momento los 4 fueron a la chimenea y desaparecieron junto con una rafaga de fuego verde

Al llegar los recibió un mago calvo con un gracioso gorro verde y un traje muy elegante.


	2. Problemas de Nuevo

**Ludmy: Me gusta ese nombre de los unigrifos, lo tendre en cuenta**

**Diana R. P: Lo lamento pero tengo que poner algunos spoilers para que la historia tenga sentido **

**No desesperen si creen que no tiene mucha accion, ya vendra pronto, este capitulo marca el inicio de la misma.**

**Bueno los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste**

_**Capitulo 2:Problemas de Nuevo**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la oficina del director y ahí los recibió un mago algo calvo con un gracioso gorro verde seco puesto de lado.

-Lo lamento srta. Weasle pero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con estos 3 chicos- Le dijo a Ginny.

-Esta bien, los veo luego chicos-Dijo Ginny que al parecer estaba algo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo se sentaba en una banca que habia aparecido enfrente de la gran puerta del despacho del director.

Ya estando dentro los 3 sr. McLagedd los miró a los ojos y dijo

-Muy bien se preguntaran por que estan aqui... Pues les diré que es para darles un premio a cada uno por su valentia al derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y... pues quisiera dirijirles unas cuantas palabras a los 3- estos en respuesta asintieron.

-Lo que queria decirles es que lamentamos mucho las perdidas que se sufrieron esta madrugada, pero como dijo Minerva eso no es de solo ahora sino de hace años... bueno vallamos al grano- y sacó un largo pergamino junto con una pluma y 3 pequeñas tazas de té, a Harry se le hicieron extrañamente familiares pero no sabia de donde y entonces las recordó, sintió un escalofrio que le invadia el cuerpo al pensar que esas tazas le pertenecian a es persona...

-Bueno no quieren tomar algo?- dijo McLagedd que los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y justo cuando Ron y Hermione iban a tomar de ese té el cual parecia leche con café calentado en un gran exceso, Harry gritó- NO, NO LO BEBAN!!- seguido de un splaf que hizo John cuando tomaba de su té y fué derramado en su tunica.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó Ron mirando a Harry.

-y se puede saber como no se percataron que esas tazas son de la mismisima DOLORES UMBRIDGE?!!!-

Lo cual al decir estas palabras hizo poner palidos a los 2 amigos y dejaron rapidamente las tazas en los pequeños platos cuyos en el centro tenian unos gatitos que dormian apasiguadamente en lo que parecia ser una alfombra circular.

-Claro que no son de esa vieja arpia señor Potter, primero muerto al permitirme usar una de sus pertenencias despues de lo que me hizo- dijo John aparentemente molesto- Esa bruja casi me condena al beso del dementor cuando el Señor Oscuro tenia el poder sobre el ministerio-

-Entonces por que tiene esos platos con esos asquerosos gatos?-

Son, como decirlo? estos gatos avisan al ministerio cuando el propietario corre algun peli...- pero fue interrumpido por alguen al que Harry ni habia visto desde su entrada en el despacho.

-Permiteme John, pero creo que estas siendo demasiado rudo con el muchacho, despues de todo, él te salvó el pellejo de los dementores esa ocacion, ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Albus Dumbeldore desde su retrato.

-Perdoname Albus pero creo que me estas...- Respondale al director, despues de todo cualquiera sabe que Potter siempre estará en contra de las reglas como su padre, o no Potter?- Dijo Severus Snape desde su retrato a la derecha del retrato de Dumbeldore, ya que Harry le habia contado lo sucedido en la casa de los gritos a la profesora McGonagal antes del entierro de las personas que habian muerto en la batalla la madrugada anterior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana era fria y en el gran salón reinaba un silencio muy incomodo y Harry se acercaba lentamente hacia la profesora McGonagal con las ganas de solo decirle una cosa.

-Harr... digo Potter que es lo que sucede te noto algo palido-

-Profesora yo... he venido... a decirle unas... demonios pense que seria mas facil... Snape siempre estuvo de parte del profesor Dumbeldor y bueno creo que considero necesario y como un gran homenaje a lo que hizo que se le enterrara aqui en Hogwarts- Que intentas decirme Potter?- Y Harry le contó todo a la profesora McGonagall que habia visto, desde la ida a la casa de los Gritos hasta despues del pensadero cuando se encaminó hacia los mortifagos a lo que ella solo respondió- Muy bien Potter, se lo informaré al ministerio.-

-No estaría de mas si le pusieran su retrato-

-Veré que puedo hacer, por lo mientras acompaña a los Weasley-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Profesor Snape lamento si lo ofendi pero...-Pero nada ahora disculpese por que si no me veré obligado a informar sobre ya sabe que a ya sabe quienes- Dijo Snape viendo con altimismo amenazador a John.

-Bueno, para no hacerla mas larga, el ministerio les ofrece a los 3 un puesto en alguna de sus oficinas como agradecimiento a sus labores para beneficio al mundo magico. Bueno eso y algo que les entregara el ministro Kingsley, pero no me pregunten que es ya que yo no sé nada de eso, yo solo soy su secretario-

-Bueno si eso es todo... creo que nos vamos- Dijo Harry

-Esperen no es todo, de acuerdo con el testamento de Albus Dumbeldore tu Harry eres propietario de esto- Dijo John alzando la espada de Grifyndor frente a Harry- Tomala, te pertenece- Harry, debes tomarla, te la di por una razón- y Harry alzó la mano para tomar la espada que al momento de tocarla, los rubies que tenia incrustados brillaron intensamente y el nombre de Godric Grifyndor destello de un color amarillo perdiendose entre rojo y luego a ser de su color original.

-Bueno pueden retirarse y me mandan a la srta. Weasley aqui, tengo que tratar algunos casos que solo puedo discutir con ella en privado- Dijo McLagedd dandoles la espalda a Harry y a sus amigos.

Ellos se retiraron pero a Harry le pareció ver una sonrisa maligna dibujados en los labios del secretario antes de salir del despacho. Ginny estaba impaciente y decidió jugar con una pluma haciendola levitar y dar piruetas en el aire- Pase srta. Weasley!!- Le gritó desde dentro la voz de McLagedd. Ginny se levantó de la banca, le dió un beso a Harry y entro en el despacho. Se paso allí mas o menos unas 2 horas y al final salió muy enojada del despacho haciendo caras y peleando con el secretario.

-Como puede cancelarla? Esta es una oportunidad de oro para todos aquellos que les guste-

-Mire srta. pero aqui el que da las ordenes soy yo, y si pudiera bajar la voz...-

-NO PIENSO BAJAR LA VOZ, SEA EL MISMO MINISTRO A QUIEN LE HABLO!!-

-COMO SE ATREVE A...-

-QUE COMO ME ATREVO? DESPUES DE LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR NO PIENSO GUARDARLE NINGUN RESPETO-

-Debi suponerlo, los Weasley son las personas mas tercas del mundo magico, no me esperaría menos de la hija de uno de los magos tan pero tan...- Al oir esto a Harry se le puso la cara roja y estuvo a punto de atacar al secretario cuando Ginny gritó-_Batboogies Maxima_- HAY NO!!- Gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unisono, al mismo tiempo que al secretario le quedaba no solo la cara sino que todo el cuerpo lleno de mocos amarillentos saliendo volando como murcielagos.

-Lo hizo de nuevo- Dijo Ron algo cansado- Señor secretario, si conociera a mi hermana deberia saber que no se le debe hacer enojar por que si no... desearia la maldicion _Cruciatus _en lugar de el mocomurcielago de mi hermana, y lo peor es que fue una maxim...HAY!!! ALEJALA DE MI, HARRY!!!- Gritó Ron cuando Ginny lo apunto con la varita

-Ginny, calmate no creo... Por favor!!! a mi NO!!!-Dijo Harry con horror cuando tambien lo apunto a él.

-Vamonos- Dijo Ginny con tono de ordenar a los 3 chicos los cuales afirmaron con la cabeza

-Merlin! El gran Harry Potter teme de esa chiquilla?-Dijo McLagedd aun cubierto de mocos a los muchachos

-Creame, si eligiera entre enfrentarme a Voldemort o a Ginny enojada, elijo a Voldemort, comparado con ella es manso...Ademas...YA VOY!!!- Dijo cuando Ginny lo apuntó con la varita desde la chimenea.-Bueno si es por lo que dije de los Weasley lo lamento, pero es que Arthur me debe unas cuantas y... mejor me cayo, buena suerte y si, seguiré su consejo srta. Weasley-

Al llegar a la chimenea, Harry rapidamente tomó polvos Flú y dijo-La Madriguera!!- seguido de grandes llamas verdes y desaparecieron.

-No me extraña que Potter se haya conseguido una novia así, cielos!... Albus tu que me recomiendas para este hechizo?- Te recomiendo ir a San Mungo si lo quieres tener fuera de tu cuerpo para la semana que viene-le respondio Dumbeldore segido de una carcajada del ex-director-Y por favor no vuelva hacer comentarios como ese delante de un Weasley-Si, se vé que esa niña va a ser una bruja muy talentosa- Si, Weasley aunque yo no quiera admitirlo, es una bruja talentosa, seria una lastima que terminara casandose con un mago como Potter ya que... De hecho seria muy bueno ya que lo harian recapacitar su conducta y lo tendria en la palma de la mano como un manso cordero... Patetico-Dijo Snape seguido de las carcajadas de los retratos de su alrededor.

Los 3 muchachos arrivaron en la madriguera, Ginny iba roja de furia y salió rapidamente seguida por Harry dejando a unos temeosos Ron y Hermione.

-Ginny... Ginny!...GINNY... GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!- gritó Harry a Ginny que se iba directamente a los huertos llena de rabia- QUE QUIERES HARRY JAMES POTTER- Respondió Ginny volviendose a Harry y blandiendo su varita.

-Quiero hablar- Dijo sereno y con miedo- De que quieres hablar? por que de lo que paso alli estas...- Pero fueron interrumpidos por un gran rujido desde los arboles silvestres que habia al final del huerto

-Qu-que fue eso?- dijo una Ginny muy asustada por lo que habia oido en el bosque-Quedate aqui, no te muevas, yo iré... Ginny!- dijo Harry pero Ginny no lo escuchó y fue a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban los arboles-Estas loca ni siquiera sabes que es es...-y utra vez rugió pero ahora con mas intensidad.

-Mejor volvamos a la casa Ginny-Tienes miedo Potter?-dijo Ginny burlonamente parandose en seco con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara-Tu el "Gran Harry Potter que venció a Lord Voldemort" teniendo miedo de lo que pueda haber...MERLIN!!!- Gritó Ginny cuando vió un gran dragón salir desde los arboles directamente hacia ellos moviendo amenazadoramente la mandibula con el unico proposito que llegar hacia ellos y devorarlos, a lo largo de todo el camino fue escupiendo fuego el cual lo hacia parecer que estaba incendiado.

-Si...no...salimos...de...esta...solo te quiero...decir...algo-Jadeaba Harry viendo a Ginny.

-ESCUPELO YA- Gritó ella al estar a tan solo unos metros del dragón

-Te ví en el baño el viernes pero...-Dijó parandose en seco-QUE?-Gritó Ginny

Cuando se pararon el dragón se elevó y explotó en el cielo formando un gran letrero "Los Engañamos: Cortesia de Sortilegos Weasley, Disfrutenlo tortolitos" y una oleada de risas provino de la casa y de los arboles, ahi estaban Charlie, George, Ron y Hermione riendose a carcajadas y en los huertos estaban los sres. Weasley rojos de la risa junto con Percy y Fleur que salian de el otro lado del huerto.

-Que demonios... fue una broma?-Dijo Harry mas rojo de vergüenza que de ira por la confesion que le acababa de hacer a Ginny-Si jajajajaja debieron ver su cara jajajajajaja en especial la tuya Harry, parecia que querias llorar jajajajajaja-Dijo George.

-Los voy a matar!!-Yo tambien te ví una vez Harry-Dijo Ginny muy apenada- Si lo sé pero... QUE?- entonces se dieron una mirada como diciendose "Mejor guardemos el secreto" y un "Está bien", afortunadamente los Weasley y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de nada ya que se estaban muriendo de la risa, despues salió Dean con unos nuevos caramelos de "Sortilegios Weasley" en las manos y cuando se comia uno y soltaba un grito se oia un rugido estruendoso lo cual explicaba lo que habia en los arboles.

-En serio Harry, no pude creer como se veia tu rostro, solo te faltó llorar y mojar los pantalones jajaja- Decia Ron al momento que agarraba una pierna de pollo que la sra. Weasley habia preparado- Ernerio...fsi no dse pragaban...fhse morlian... ahhhh... del susto- Gracias por tu apoyo Ron-Dijo sarcasticamente Harry con el micropuf de Ginny en los brazos el cual ya estaba mas del doble de tamaño que antes-Ginny que le das a esa cosa? miralo esta muy grande y...y...gordo-Dijo Ron mordiendo otra pierna de pollo.

-Solo le doy 9 raciones de comida al dia como me dijeron en la tienda, ademas no esta tan gordo, verdad Arnold?- a lo que el micropuff solo salto de los brazos de Harry hacia la mesa en la cual estaba su alimento preferido, las galletas de almendra que hacia la sra. Weasley y que puso en ese momento en la mesa.

-Por cierto, por que discutieron tu y ese disque secretario Ginny?-Preguntó Ron pero al ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada se quedó callado.

-Harry cariño, quieres mas papas o carne?-preguntó la sra Weasley

Entonces llegó una lechuza con una carta que inmediatamente se elevó en el aire y empezó a hablar

-Señor Harry Potter, soy el actual ministro de magia Kingsley Shakerbolt y me dirijo a usted presentando los mas grandes agradecimientos por habernos librado de Lord Voldemort, pero ese no es el caso ya que se necesita urgentemente su presencia en el ministerio de magia, lo estoy esperando señor Potter-

En ese momento la carta se autodestruyó y Harry desapareció con un CRACK seguido de Ron y Hermione.

-Ese trio es inseparable no creen?- Dijo la sra.Weasley.

En el ministerio de magia aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Harry frente a lo que parecia ser la oficina del ministro y sin decir nada entraron por la puerta la cual en realidad parecia un velo transparente con ligero tono de azul y con consistencia de una fria y gelatinosa neblina. Al entrar llegaron a un despacho pintado de color naranja lleno de retratos aunque todos ellos vacios.

-Hola Potter, Harry si me permites decirte y por favor llamame Kingsley- lo saludo un hombre moreno vestido con lo que parecía una túnica de gala color azul zafiro.

-Buenas noches Kingsley, por lo que oí es muy urgente lo que tenias que decirme- dijo Harry

- Si , pues, quisiera que conocieras o mas bien dicho que reconocieras a unas personas que quisieron atacar a tus tios... ellos estan bien no te preocupes, pero al parecer son mortifagos ya que le lanzaron un _Avada Kedavra_ a tu primo Dudders, afortunadament fallo y logramos capturar a los mortifagos-

-Bien, entonces vamos...por cierto como estan mis tios?-

-Están bien, ellos están en San Mungo, por aqui.-

Entraron en una sala pequeña con 4 hombres arrodillados en el centro, vestidos de tunicas negras con mascaras de esqueletos deformados, solo habia una luz y provenía desde arriba producida por 3 esferas gigantes de luz que flotaban en el techo.

-Bien el primero es, Augustus Lesure, el segundo es...-

-Solo diga los nombres-respondió Harry con impasiencia

- Horace Mannon, Mariah Mannon y Oliver Wood- Al oir este nombre a Harry le dió una punzada en la cicatriz y Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de que el jugador de Quidditch que le habia enseñado todo a Harry sobre el Quidditch era un mortifago y al verlo Hermione tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no emitir un grito. Su rostro estaba marcado por lo que parecian ser latigos de fuego, no tenia una parte de la nariz y tenia el labio inferios cortado pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que los insicivos mas grandes...no, Oliver Wood no podia ser un vampiro, Harry se negaba a creerlo

-Potter, no puedo decir que me alegra verte, despues de todo yo te enseñe todo sobre el Quidditch-dijo Oliver con la voz tan ronca que si no le vieran la cara (al menos lo que le quedaba) pensarian que es otra persona.

En ese momento llegó un auror con una mujer en sus brazos y atada con cuerdas rojas en las manos, la mujer era chaparra, con una cara que recordaba a un sapo y con una sonrisa tan fingida, que quiso hacer a Harry pegar un grito, Dolores Umbridge estaba en frente de él. Fue entonces que Horace Mannon, aprovechando que todos ponian su atención en el auror, tomó la varita de Kingsley y hechizó al mismo y cuando el auror quiso intervenir un rayo rojo le pego en el pecho salido de la varita que tenia Mannon, este liberó a los otros mortifagos y desapareció junto con ellos en la sala del despacho de Kingsley, Harry tenia la mano tensa, Hermione se habia desmayado y al parecer Ron estaba petrificado, Umbridge estaba desmayada y tirada en el suelo.

Al dia siguiente hicieron una pequeña comida para celebrar que Ginny volveria a Hogwarts y varios paquetes le llegaron a Ginny pero Harry se lo quiso dar personalmente, estaba envuelto en papel de color azul y marron, entonces cuando lo abrio vió una pequeña cajita y Harry pronunció "Engorgio" y paso de ser un pequeño estuche a un gran cajón en forma alargada y dentro habia una Saeta de Fuego con el nombre Ginevra Molly Weasley grabado en letras de oro sobre el mango, y al ver ese regalo fue a dar a los brazos de Harry plantandole un gran beso, cuando se separaron Ron tenia una cara de idiota y George no dejaba de babear hasta que algo los hizo reaccionar.

-Que pasa chicos?- preguntó Ginny viendo las caras de sus hermanos

-Cielos Harry, a nosotros jamas nos has hecho un regalo de esa magnitud-dijo Ron, aun viendo la Saeta de Fuego de su hermana

-Es que a Ginny no la dejaría volar con una de las escobas de la escuela, ademas tu ya tienes una escoba Ron- dijo Harry

-Pero como sabemos que seguiré en el equipo de Quidditch...digo no es seguro-

-Ya lo veraz Ginny, ya lo veraz- dijo Harry sonriendo divertido y dandole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

En ese momento llego una lechuza con un pequeño paquete para Ginny, cuando lo tomó y lo abrió se quedo asombrada por la carta que era de Hogwarts, pero lo que mas le asombró fueron las dos insignias que llevaba consigo, la primera era la de "Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Grifyndor" y la segunda era la de "Premio Anual", ella se quedó sorprendida y miró a Harry que al parecer estaba asombrado viendo la insignia de Premio anual.

-Como te pueden nombrar a ti premio anual?- Dijo Ron, seguido de una mirada de reproche a Harry.

-Eso no le sé Ron, yo lo unico que le dije a la profesora McGonagall fue que ella quedaría bien de capitana, pero jamas le dije sobre lo de premio anual- dijo Harry todavia viendo la insignia con incredulidad.

-Bueno, pero eso no nos vá a arruinar la cena o si?...bien, comamos- dijo Bill

La cena fué estupenda, George soltó un sinfin de petardos, algunos volavan como fenix y otros simplemente se iban al techo haciendo formas raras o pequeños letreros como "Weasley es el Mejor" o "Feliz Ultimo Año Hermanita". Ginny estuvo toda la noche jugando con Arnold y Harry tratando de estar quieto y cuidar siquiera de como abrazaba a Ginny ya que al menor intento Bill, le mostraba los incisivos mirando directamente al cuello de Harry y hacía uno que otro rugido.

Cuando Harry volvió a Grimmauld Place se encontró con un gran numero de cartas en el sofa, en la mesa y hasta en su cama, algunas que ya sabia que eran de puros admiradores las dejaba sin mas ni mas, pero una de un sobre negro lo atrajo y cuando vió la insignia, se desplomo en el sofa mirando detenidamente la carta hasta que por fin decidió abrirla y conforme la iba leyendo sus ojos desprendian terror.

**Harry Potter, No puedo decir que me alegrara verte.**

**Podras haber matado a Voldemort pero ese era un imbesil, una vez lo tuve en la palma de mi mano... Bueno para eso no te he escrito. Te he escrito para decirte que tus dias estan contados, cuida a los que estén a tu lado, y cuidate a ti mismo, vendrá otra carta mia dentro de 2 años, espero que estes listo, aunque lo dudo mucho, los mortifagos están muy inquietos y todos desean verte.**

**Espero que entienda a lo que me refiero.**

Harry se quedó viendo la carta con los ojos llenos de horror, fue entonces que reacciono y fue directo a la puerta que conducía a la caye y desapareció.

Los siguientes dias, Harry estuvo casi todo el tiempo con los Weasley (Mas que nada con Ron y Ginny), seguido jugaban Quidditch con las pelotas que le enviaron a Harry, siempre jugaban Ginny y Harry como los buscadores, y eran tan buenos en eso que hubo una vez en la que los dos agarraron la snitch al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar chocar con una bludger que le dió de lleno a Harry en el estomago.

-Harry, Harry! estas bien?-Preguntaba Ron a lo que Harry solo asentia moviento la cabeza

-Ginny, si te quieges casag con Aggy, debegias cuidaglo mags- Dijo Fleur que intentaba hacerla de cazadora y provocaba sonrojar a Ginny y a Harry.

Los acontecimientos malos se olvidaron el dia 31 de Julio, el cumpleaños de Harry. Hubo una gran fiesta a la cual asistieron los Weasley, algunos profesores de Harry y excompañeros, tales como: Susan Bones acompañada de Ernie McMillian, Luna Lovegood, Nevill Longbotom junto con su abuela, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang y una chica aun obsesionada por Harry, Romilda Vane, acompañada de Michael Corner lo cual les extraño a todos, solo habian invitado a Michael, asi que dedujeron que estaban saliendo.

La cena fué magnifia, eso sin contar que Michael a cada rato queria apartar a Ginny de Harry pidiendole ayuda por cualquier cosa estupida pero era Luna la que iba en su ayuda, Romilda en cambio, solo se la pasaba, intentando hacer que Harry comiera alguno de los chocolates que llevaba, a lo cual todos dedujeron que se trataba de algun filtro de amor y lo comprobaron cuando Dean comió uno accidentalmente y quedó embobado viendo a Romilda, Cho, al parecer también queria tomar cartas en el asunto ya que mas de una vez llamo a Harry a lugares solitarios a lo cual este solo miraba a Ron y este a su vez iba con Harry y le decia que fuera con sus amigos ya que tenían algo que enseñarle.

A fin de cuentas Romilda, Michael y Cho terminaron rindiendose llendose a casa, despues de eso vinieron los regalos que al parecer los tuvieron que acomodar en una habitacion ya que ocupaban mucho espacio.

Despues despidieron a todos, pero los Weasley se quedaron en la casa hasta la mañana siguiente ya que despedirian a Ginny en el anden 9/3-4.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo les mostraré una gran guerra que ocurrira en Hogwarts, no les diré de que pero no es contra los mortifagos.

Tambien aparecerá un viejo amigo que conocía a James, el papá de Harry, y le entregará a este un "pequeño regalo de los merodeadores ¿Qué sera? No les diré mas, tdo a su tiempo.

Se reciben piniones de como llamar a los pequeños hibridos de unicornios e hipogrifo, he pensado algunos pero no me gustan, el nombre se dará a conocer en el 4 capitulo.

Dejen Reviews

Saludos

PD. No pondré el 4to capitulo si no me dan algunos nombres para esos hibridos ya que la participacion de estos sera de suma importancia y no me gustaria seguir llamandolos "Cornialados" o "Hipocornios" se oyen mal.


	3. Guerra en Hogwarts

**Bueno, he corregido algunas cosas de las que me enteré.**

**Espero que les guste.**

_**Capitulo 3: Guerra en Hogwarts**_

La mañana era cálida y un poco húmeda, eran como las 10 de la mañana y Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y los demás Weasley caminaban por el callejón Diagón escoltando a Ginny hacia el andén 9/3-4.

-Bueno Ginny, vamos con Olivánder para que revise tu varita- Decía la Sra. Weasley

-Pero necesito ir a comprar mis plumas, pergaminos y tintas, irías tu con papá con Olivánder? De paso Ron y Hermione que vallan a comprarme algunas golosinas... para Arnold claro.- Decía Ginny

-Y quien irá contigo a comprar tus demás cosas?-

-Pues... irá Harry, quien más?- Harry que en ese momento pensó ir a comprar una lechuza, volteo rápidamente hacia Ginny y le dijo-Claro, y yo de paso compraré una lechuza, ya me hacía falta una-

En ese momento su rostro se entristeció recordando a Hedwig.

-Oh, está bien, Harry, cuida mucho a mi hija, vamos Arthur-Respondió la Sra. Weasley

-Ya veo lo que planeas Ginny, Harry, mucho cuidado con lo que le hagas a mi hermanita- Dijo Ron

-Eh?...Ah... sí, claro- respondió Harry

-Ya Ron, que también les he dado a Hermione y a ti un tiempo a solas por si no lo habías notado- Respondió Ginny algo ofuscada.

-He...yo...creo...que ya me voy, vamos Hermy-Dijo Ron, y se llevó a Hermione a la tienda de comida para animales.

-Bueno Harry, te sigo- Dijo Ginny, sonriendo coquetamente y se le lanzó a Harry plantándole un gran beso a la mirada de todos los presentes.

Cuando se separaron Harry dijo -Bueno, vallamos a comprar tus... veo que ya tienes tus pergaminos, verdad?- Sip- Harry notó que Ginny ya tenía los pergaminos y las tintas en una bolsa

-Bueno, entonces vallamos por mi lechuza- Entonces es verdad que quieres comprarte otra lechuza?

-Sí, si no, como te mandaría cartas a Hogwarts sin que tus hermanos tengan que revisarlas por mandarlas con Pig o con Errol?-Dijo Harry pícaramente.

Se encaminaron a la lechuzería y Harry se compró una hermosa lechuza moteada, tenía la cara gris, el cuerpo blanco con manchas negras y grises en distintas tonalidades a la cual la llamo Newps. Después se encontraron con los demás en la entrada de Gringots, y se desaparecieron para la estación King´s Chros faltando 15 minutos para que el tren se marchara.

-Me avisas cuando será la primera salida a Hogsmade para que valla, Ginny- Le dijo Harry mientras la acompañaba a buscar un compartimiento libre, en el camino se encontraron con Romilda Vane que, al verlos abrazados su cara se puso roja, entonces Harry, deliberadamente, besó a Ginny enfrente de Romilda, pero no lo hizo por eso, sino porque había un montón de chicos que veían embobados a Ginny. Al separarse Harry le dijo a Ginny.

-El que te quiera como novia en Hogwarts, se las tendrá que ver con el hombre que venció a Voldemort-

Lo dijo en voz alta, al oír eso, todos los muchachos que los veían y oían se quedaron pálidos y Ginny entendió el mensaje ya que solo dio una sonrisa y también dijo en voz alta.

-Y tú no te atrevas a engañarme con otra, eh... porque si me engañas ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir-

Pero Harry se espantó ya que estaba viendo a la bruja con el Hechizo mocomurcielagos más poderoso de todos.

-Jamás me atrevería a engañarte- Y se besaron. Después apareció Luna diciéndole a Ginny que había lugar en el compartimiento en el que ella estaba.

Esa noche llegaron a Hogwarts y una guerra aun más peligrosa que la de Voldemort se iría formando desde el primer ataque de esa noche. Romilda Vane se sentó junto con sus amigas muy cerca de Ginny y platicaba cosas sin razón, Ginny prestaba toda la atención posible a todos en el gran comedor para saber si alguien hablaba de lo sucedido en el tren, pero al parecer nadie lo hablaba hasta que...

-Se los juro, no estará con ella más de un mes, nadie de su altura podría ser novio de alguien tan bajo como un Weasley- Yo también lo creo así Romilda, además, eso que dijo en el tren fueron pura habladuría, caerá ante ti arrodillándose por que lo aceptes- Ya lo creo, caerá arrodillado, pero dime Celia, me trajiste lo que te pedí?- Si Romils, el conjuro mocomurcielagos no te será ningún problema en dominar, estoy segura- Gracias, en ese caso, comenzaré mi ataque mañana en la mañana-

Después de la cena, Ginny encaminó a los alumnos de primer año a la sala común de Gryfindor, después se dedicó a recoger los objetos de la tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" que tenían algunos, hacer una que otra tarea, sentarse a comer algunas golosinas y después a irse a dormir.

El día siguiente, Ginny en medio del gran comedor recibió una carta de Harry

**Querida Ginny:**

**Hoy ****fui**** a la oficina de aurores a hacer el examen para aceptación ya que como ves, no pienso aceptar la plaza y me dijeron que necesitaba mis EXTASIS para hacer el examen. Mañana iré a Hogwarts para hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre que se puede hacer.**

**Cuídate**** mucho, por cierto, Ron me dijo que te cuides de todos ya que él, al aceptar su plaza le han dicho que hay algunos alumnos a los que les recogieron algunas pociones ilegales ****disfrazadas**** de algunos caramelos y perfumes entre otras cosas, las pociones que les recogieron son algunas de "Sortilegios Weasley" y venenos. A ****propósito****, Vane te ha hecho ****algún**** mal****porque**** si es así mañana me las veré con ella o con cualquier otro que te haga algo.**

**Te quiere**

**Harry.**

**PD. Tu mamá dice que te enviará a Harnsi ya que George quiso experimentar con él, a menos que me lo dejes y yo lo cuide, eso es todo.**

En ese momento, Romilda iba pasando con sus amigas y les dijo.

-En la mañana recibí una carta de Harry-

-Y como sabes que es de Harry?- Pues por que vino en esa hermosa lechuza blanca, por qué otra cosa?- No, por nada, es solo que, la "noviecita" ha recibido una carta de una lechuza muy fea, se ve que es de su familia.

-Para tu información, esta es la nueva lechuza de Harry, y la "hermosa lechuza blanca" murió el año pasado-

-A mi no me engañas "comadreja", yo sé que esa no es la lechuza de Harrysito, si fuera suya escogería una con más clase, demuéstrame que es la de él- En ese momento, Ginny le mostró a Romilda la carta de Harry, ella de inmediato supo que era de Harry por la firma que le dio al final del año pasado, cuando derrotó a Voldemort, entonces se fue con la frente en alto murmurando cosas con sus demás amigas.

En la tarde, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Ginny para hablar sobre el equipo de Quidditch.

-Me quería ver profesora McGonagall?- Si Srta. Weasley, siéntese por favor, quiere algo de tomar?-

-No gracias, me acabo de tomar una bebida de menta- Bueno, le he hablado para decirle que necesitamos formar el equipo de Quidditch, ya ha pensado en quienes van a estar en este?-

-No, no lo he pensado, solo necesitaremos un guardián, dos cazadoras, un golpeador y un buscador-

-El Sr. Potter me ha dicho que usted es una excelente buscadora, así que podría tomar su puesto y agregar otra cazadora o cazador, que me dice?-

-Pues, está bien...aunque...nadie lo podrá mejorar jamás, por cierto, el me mandó una carta- En seguida le mostró la carta a McGonagall.

-No entiendo, que tiene esto que ver conmigo?- Pues, lo que pasa está dicho en la carta- Al momento, McGonagall empezó a leer la carta y sus ojos miraron fijamente a Ginny.

-La única forma de que pueda obtener sus EXTASIS es que cumpla el 7mo grado en Hogwarts...-

-Eso significa que tendrá que volver?...volverá?...Harry?- Dijo Ginny con la cara en una mezcla entre confusión y alegría.

-Me temo que así será- Dijo McGonagall sonriéndole, entonces Ginny comenzó a brincar de alegría.

-Bueno, en ese caso le mandaré una lechuza.- Espere Srta. Weasley, primero el joven Potter deberá hablar con el director-

-Quien es el director?-

-Yo, por supuesto-

-Tremendo director que tiene Hogwarts, bueno, entonces, me tengo que ir, hasta luego profesora McGonagall…digo, directora McGonagall- Ginny se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al siguiente día, Harry habló con McGonagall y este lo aceptó de vuelta en Hogwarts, pero ese no fue el problema, el problema llegó al decirles la noticia mientras empacaba a Hermione y a Ron.

-QUE TU HICISTE QUE?- Gritó un muy enojado Ron.

-Cálmate, Ron, los inscribí también a ustedes para no pasarla solo todo el tiempo- Respondió Harry muy calmadamente.

-Pero allá está mi hermana, como no puedes...? Ah no, eso sí que no, Hermione, haz tu maleta, nos vamos hoy mismo, no dejaré que este pervertido tenga rienda suelta en Hogwarts con mi hermanita, no señor-

-Que podría pasar Ron? digo yo nunca...- No me vengas con eso, ahora, dame ese papel- Entonces Ron firmó el papel que declaraba su renuncia a la plaza del ministerio.

-Un momento, yo podría haber puesto uno de esos rastreadores mágicos en ti y en Ginny...Hay no, este fue uno de tus planes verdad?- Y Harry, muy feliz, asintió vigorosamente, terminando de arreglar su maleta.

Después se despidieron de los Weasley, y al día siguiente marcharon a Hogwarts en la moto de Harry (Que fue heredada departe de Sirius) a la cual le agregaron un pequeño sillón por detrás para que cupieran otras 4 personas. Al llegar a Hogwarts, fueron recibidos con elegantes fuegos artificiales, pero al parecer, no solo ellos volvieron, también volvieron: Michael Córner, Seamus Fínigan y desagradablemente, Draco Malfoy el cual ya no tenía ese aire de superioridad, y ahora solo vestía una remera deshilachada color negra, y unos jeas verdes con el símbolo de Slythering, entre otros que llegaron en carros voladores y otros medios de transporte. Esa noche hubo una cena en el gran comedor para dar la bienvenida a los alumnos que volvían a Hogwarts, Ginny se sentó muy pegadita a Harry para que los viera bien Romilda Vane, y este, dándose cuenta del porque todos los arrumacos, le daba apasionados besos a Ginny (Pero en realidad los hacía por que Michael Córner los veía desde lejos así como Dean Thomas).

Los siguientes días fueron las selecciones de Quidditch, y Harry quedó como suplente de buscador y de golpeador ya que en esas 2 pruebas fue genial. Romilda, hacía porras junto con sus amigas a Harry, pero solo consiguieron que Ron las hechizara con un _Palalingua_ (Uno de los hechizos de Snape, alias "El príncipe mestizo") y que huyeran despavorida con las manos en la garganta, a fin de cuentas el equipo quedó así: como cazadoras estaban Delia Robertson, Mafalda Scrimgreur y Alondra Hopkins, así como de suplente estaba Robert Rodwod. Como golpeadores estaban Harry Potter, Augustus McCormac y de suplente Roger Davis. Como guardián estaba Ron Weasley y de suplente Larry Thompson, la buscadora era Ginny Weasley y el suplente era Harry. En la siguiente semana, Romilda intentó darle a Harry 18 veces un filtro de amor, claro que falló en todas, pero en más de 2 ocasiones, se las tomó Dean Thomas, al cual lo llevaban a la enfermería o con el profesor Slughorn.

Ginny fue pacifica durante 4 semana pero eso se acabó un día en el que Romilda le arrancó 7 cabellos y los echó a una poción multijugos, pero esta solo logró que Ginny le hiciera un hechizo mocomurcielagos tan potente que no le pararon de salir mocos gigantes con alas durante 4 semanas y media.

El 30 de Octubre, salieron a Hogsmade, Ginny iba abrazada de Harry, Ron le iba haciendo arrumacos a Hermione y al parecer, Nevill, que había vuelto por haberse quedado en el salón del requisito durante más de medio año, iba acompañado de Luna e iban platicando de una extraña alimaña que al parecer anidaba en la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ de Nevill. Ese día se dieron cuenta que "Sortilegios Weasley" abrió una sucursal en Hogsmade y muchos alumnos fueron a pedir varios productos, todos veían la tienda como una heladería, pero al entrar los recibía un muchacho con una peluca roja y una playera que decía SW, pero si entraba un profesor se veía como una heladería normal y los productos estaban disfrazados de perfumes entre otras cosas, lo único que no vendían eran filtros de amor y algunas otras cosas que se debían comprar en el callejón Diagón.

Los meses se pasaron volando, Harry y Ginny casi no se separaban nunca, solo para tomar las clases que no les tocaban juntos, para ir al baño y para dormir, pero en todo lo demás siempre estaban juntos y pegaditos como sanguijuelas, en cambio Ron y Hermione, se quedaban en la sala común a estudiar los hechizos que Harry lograba dominar a la primera clase y por consecuencia no tenía tarea y si la tenía, Ginny siempre estaba con él, haciendo que Ron resoplara cada vez que se besaban, hasta que llegó un día, en el que el profesor Yolkings (Profesor de DCAO) les empezaría a enseñar "Legeremancia".

-Primero, para aprender Legeremancia, tienen que aprender Oclumancia ya que deben protegerse de que los otros magos utilicen la Legeremancia en contra de ustedes... para esto, hay un sencillo hechizo que yo personalmente inventé que les hará mas fácil aprender la Legeremancia y consigo la Oclumancia...he...Potter, ven aquí, primero que nada, concéntrate en un recuerdo muy feliz-

-Como el de mi patronus?-

-Si, como el de tu patronus...estas listo?...bien... _Adiothum Recodems_!!!- En ese momento, Harry en su mente, solo había un mundo blanco, no había recuerdo alguno ni emociones, y despertó de ese sueño con dos simples palabras en la boca.

-Tengo hambre- Al decir esto, todos quedaron amonados por la reacción de Harry, ya que el profesor le había hecho un hechizo de Legeremancia y él ni lo había notado.

Ese mismo día, las practicas comenzaron con que los alumnos intentaran cerrar su mente y para saber si la podían cerrar o no, Yolkings puso unos aros enfrente de cada alumno, mostrando los recuerdos que tenían en ese momento o los sentimientos y había un compañero junto a ellos observando el aro y viendo si lograban poner su mente en blanco. Junto a Harry estaba Ron, y en su mente solo había muchas snitches rojas como el fuego, revoloteando junto a un Harry hincado y con una expresión boba, mientras el Harry normal tenía una cara de esfuerzo, en el aro de Hermione solo había miles de llaves con alas en formas de páginas de libros, cuando cambiaron, en el aro de Ron solo había un Banana Split y en el de Ginny, unos murciélagos de color rosado y pequeñas bolitas de pelos.

Las clases que tuvieron después no fueron nada difíciles para Harry, aprendió nuevos conjuros, uno de esos fue el de hacer aparecer una copa con alguna bebida dentro de ella, cambiando lugar con 2 objetos que tengan el mismo tamaño, Hermione lo probó con 2 libros y en su copa apareció un poco de Whisky de Fuego, en el de Ron un poco de chocolate y en el de Harry, apareció vino tinto.

Al siguiente día, les empezaron a enseñar el hechizo _Golpeato Corpus _en DCAO, esa clase no les dejaron tarea para que practicaran la Oclumancia. El hechizo _Golpeato Corpus_, era muy parecido al _Patronus_ ya que golpea a las personas y no a los dementores, pero hay, como en el _Patronus_, uno en forma esférica y uno corpóreo.

-Concéntrense en la parte a golpear, lleven toda su furia, rencor, odio y esas cosas a su estomago y al momento de gritar el hechizo, piensen que todas esas emociones salen de su varita... pero cuidado, ya que si son muy fuertes pueden llegar a matar o dejar cicatrices muy graves a quien lo recibe... ahora, necesito a una persona... Sr. Malfoy, venga acá- Malfoy caminó hacia el centro del salón y se paró enfrente del profesor.

-Ahora, observen... _Golpeato Corpus!!_- En ese momento un rayo azul salió de la varita del profesor, formando una gran esfera cuando llegaba hasta Malfoy, pegándole en el estomago, provocando que saliera despedido hacia un armario.

-Muy bien, ahora serán ustedes quienes lo empleen-

-Harry hizo equipo con Ron, Ginny con Luna y Hermione con Dean. Los únicos que pudieron hacer el hechizo al primer intento fueron Harry, Luna y Hermione. Pero lo que más les extraño, fue que Malfoy lo logró al cuarto intento, pero fue un hechizo corpóreo, curiosamente, fue un hurón de color azul zafiro el que salió de su varita.

La siguiente semana volvieron a practicar la Oclumancia la cual, Ginny manejaba muy bien, el único que estaba dando problemas con eso fue Ron, que al parecer siempre se veía en su aro algún alimento o una cama diseñada para un rey algo excéntrico.

En el desayuno, Romilda no paraba de mandar indirectas a Ginny, pero esta no le hacia ningún caso y solo se dedicaba a darle besos a Harry y demostrarle que él era suyo, pero una noche en una de sus patrulladas sucedió algo.

-Cálmate Ron, no me va a pasar nada, además, si me quieren hacer algo yo responderé con un hechizo, como el mocomurcielagos o el GP (Golpeato Corpus)... Harry, tu dile-Repelaba Ginny cuando Ron le decía que hicieran las rondas juntos.

-Si Ron, además... yo le encargué a Kreacher que la cuide cuando esté sola- esto último se lo dijo en un susurro para que Ginny no lo oyera. Después Ginny se fue por un pasillo dejando a Harry y Ron solos.

_"Estos no van a entender, yo me puedo cuidar sola" _Pensaba Ginny mientras caminaba_ "Espero que no vengan __detrás__... bueno, si es Harry espero que sí, quiero... QUE RAYOS HACE ELLA AQUI_?". Romilda acababa de aparecer por el pasillo donde estaba el salón de DCAO.

Que haces tu aquí?, sabes que te puedo dar un castigo por estar a estas horas de la noche caminando en los pasillos?- Le dijo Ginny a Romilda.

-Ja, hasta crees que me voy a dejar- Entonces Romilda sacó su varita y gritó "_Batbogines"_, pero solo consiguió que de su varita saliera un rayo de color naranja y rebotara en otra pared, haciendo que se formara un gran charco de color amarillento y pegajoso.

-Eres una tonta, no es Batbogines, permíteme demostrarte como so dice... _Batbogies!!!_- pero Romilda también gritó un hechizo

-_Toscorus!!!_- al chocar los hechizos de formó una burbuja en el centro y explotó en varios mocos amarillentos con verde, esto solo consiguió que Romilda quedara empapada con esa sustancia, pero Ginny hizo un conjuro para que no la tocasen los mocos.

-Eres una maldita, ahora verás... _Golpeato Corpus!!!_- y una gran esfera salió de la varita de Ginny dándole a Romilda en una pierna, pero esta también respondió el hechizo

-Ahhhh... _Plasto Blasfia!!!_- Y el hechizo fue a dar hasta una estatua llenándola de una red hecha de baba.

-Ja... eso no servirá contra mí, _Everte Statum!!!_- y Romilda empezó a bailar como loca hasta que alguien gritó "_Finite_" y Romilda huyó despavorida pero no llegó muy lejos.

-_Petrificus Totalus!!_... Ginny, te has vuelto loca?...Porque atacaste a Romilda?- Dijo Hermione que apareció unos salones más adelante de donde estaban.

-Esa perra me quiso lanzar un mocomurcielagos, pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciarlo bien, ja y después contrarrestó uno que yo le lancé, pero fue muy tarde y quedó bañada de mocos...mejor después te explico, ahora hay que llevar a esta basura con la profesora McGonagall, si esta quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

Después de varios sucesos de Romilda contra Ginny y viceversa, a Harry le llegó una carta muy peculiar.

**Tu no me conoces, pero yo sí.**

**Hola Harry, no te voy a decir mi nombre en esta carta pero te diré que en la siguiente visita a Hogsmade te estaré esperando en Cabeza de Puerco, tengo algo que te pertenece.**

**Lleva tu capa de invisibilidad, hay mortifagos por doquier.**

La visita a Hogsmade se llevó a cabo el 18 de Octubre, Harry fue acompañado de Ginny, la cual ya tenía unos cuantos moretones por los hechizos que se lanzaba con Romilda, esta otra estaba en la enfermería por que Ginny le había lanzado un hechizo mocomurcielagos y no se lo habían podido quitar. Harry y Ginny llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco, allí se encontraba un sujeto alto, con un gracioso sombrero y una capa negra con una bufanda color café.

-Buenos días Harry, tengo entendido que esta Srta. es tu novia verdad?, buenos días Srta.-

-Buenos días, dijo usted que conoció a mis padres?- Sí, así es, yo los conocí, James me dejó algo que quería que yo te entregara en el caso de que ellos murieran antes de la caída de Voldemort... creo que aquí está... si, aquí está, tómalo Harry- El hombre sacó una pequeña vasija de su capa, tenía runas grabadas en los bordes, era de un color blanco y tenía pintado con letras de fuego la oración "Reliquias de los merodeadores, la presentan los Sres. Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta". Harry sabía perfectamente que era, era un pensadero, el pensadero del grupo Los Merodeadores.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Harry llamó rápidamente a Hermione y a Ron y les dijo que fueran a la sala del requisito, ya estando allí, les enseñó el pensadero.

-Para que me habrá dejado un pensadero? Digo, no es que lo desprecie, pero para que me puede servir a mi?-

-Puede que quisiera que tu vieras lo que hay en el pensadero Harry- Dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y removía los recuerdos que había dentro de él.

-Mira, aquí hay una de su primer año en Hogwarts, quieres que la veamos?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Seguro-

Entonces los tres, se zambulleron en el pensadero, sintieron como que caían al vacio y los jalaban desde la espalda, cuando aterrizaron, vieron un gran salón con varias velas en el techo que, al parecer estaba encantado ya que se veía el cielo nocturno, entonces vieron a cuatro chicos que estaban platicando en la mesa común de Gryfindor, uno era como Harry, solo que este tenía la nariz más fina y los ojos cafés, otro era de cabello negro y ojos grises, después estaba uno con cabello castaño y ojos color miel y el ultimo era uno de ojos negros y cabello negro.

-Oye Sirius, crees que podríamos darle una paliza a Quejicus?... Tu sabes, el chico con el que nos topamos en el tren, el que venía con esa hermosa pelirroja-

-No lo sé James, bastante he hecho al quedarme en Gryfindor, no sé si podría hacer algo mas que provoque a mis padres-

-Mira, ahí viene, observa Sirius… _Sapos Saltarines_- En ese momento, la cara de un Snape más joven, quedó llena de grandes sapos de colores, Sirius, James y el chico con ojos negros no paraban de reír.

La escena cambió a una en la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

-Muy bien, 15 puntos para Gryfindor, por la magnífica poción que ha hecho la Srta. Evans-

-Te lo digo Sirius, esa chica cada vez me gusta más, y eso que solo tengo 11 años-

-Vamos James, no te vayas a enamorar de alguien, las mujeres solo traen problemas, a nuestra edad claro-

-Bueno, y como va tu poción Peter?-

-Muy bien James, creo que esta vez lo lograré, pero creo que le falta más…- BOOM, la poción de Peter explotó al momento que le echaba unas ramitas a su caldero.

-Nunca entenderás que las patas de bowtrukle no se le pueden echar a una poción de primer grado?- Dijo un chico de pelo negro que estaba al lado de Peter.

-Cállate Quejicus, que tu siempre le pides ayuda a Evans- Dijo Sirius que distraídamente le agregaba algunas gotas de un liquido azul a su caldero.

-Por cierto, donde está Remus? No le he visto desde la noche pasada, será mejor que le busquemos, no sea que vuelva a despertar en el bosque prohibido otra vez-

-James, crees que a nuestra edad nos permitan formar parte del equipo de Quidditch?- En ese momento, los cuatro chicos cayeron fuera del pensadero.

-Valla, hemos visto el principio de la formación de Los Merodeadores, no es genial?- Dijo Ron a los otros tres.

-Sí pero, por que había dos recuerdos en uno solo, no entiendo? Por qué crees que pasó eso Hermione?-Preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, pero hay más recuerdos de su primero, segundo, en fin, de todos sus años y hasta de los años después de Hogwarts!- Respondió Hermione.

-Mejor vámonos, a si no nos castigarán los profesores que están haciendo guardia- Dijo Ginny levantándose de su silla.

A la mañana siguiente, empezaron a practicar con los hechizos de revelación, hubo uno en el que se podía revelar si una persona era un animago y que animal era, se llamaba _Aminus Revels_, todos lo probaron con cuatro animagos que el profesor conocía, la primera que lo logró hacer fue Hermione, y el segundo fue un chico de Ravenclaw y así fueron lográndolo los demás chicos.

Después les dieron clase de pociones, les dejaron de tarea preparar la base para una poción Veritaserum y ya en la clase la terminarían, en ese momento Harry recordó su antiguo libro de pociones y no se pudo quitar las ganas de ir a verlo, si es que no se había quemado con el fuego que convocó Crabbe al ir a buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw, al entrar a la sala del requisito, se sorprendió al ver que la sala de los objetos guardados estaba intacta, pero las cosa que había ahí antes ya no estaban, la sala estaba vacía, salió de ella y se fue a la sala común, al entrar ahí Ron lo notó algo deprimido y se acerco.

-Harry, que te pasa?-

-Nada, es que… fui a la sala del requisito y quise buscar mi antiguo libro de pociones, pero no estaba, nada de lo que había antes estaba ahí, nada-

-Neville pasó el mayor tiempo en esa sala, tal vez el pudo haberlo encontrado alguna vez-

-Que pasa chicos?- Preguntó Neville que acababa de escuchar su nombre.

-Es que Harry dejó un libro de pociones en la sala del requisito que nos podría servir de mucho, pero al parecer todo se quemó después de la batalla, tu sabes si hay alguna manera de recuperarlo?

-Que fue lo que pensaste para abrir la habitación Harry?- Preguntó Neville mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Pues lo que pensé fue… "Necesito un lugar donde esconder mi libro" y entonces apareció una gran sala, lo escondí y ya no lo volví a recoger-

-Pues, Luna escondió una gran cadena en el salón y trajo de ella muchas cosas que nos sirvieron cuando nos escondíamos, mañana le preguntaremos, espero que nos sirva de algo ese dichoso libro Harry-

-Ese libro es el único responsable de que yo haya sido el mejor en pociones en sexto año-

-Valla! Entonces tenemos que recuperarlo, también pude que si no lo tiene Luna, se pude recuperar desde la misma sala del requisito, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Neville, por cierto como se puede recuperar el libro si se quemó?- Preguntó Ron algo confundido.

-Se puede recuperar ya que la sala posee diferentes encantamientos protectores y reparadores, ustedes nunca leen Historia de Hogwarts? Bueno mejor me voy- Y dicho esto Neville subió a el dormitorio de hombres.

A la mañana siguiente buscaron a Luna por todo el castillo, hasta que la encontraron en el gran comedor.

-Hola Luna- Saludaron los tres muchachos.

-Hola chicos, que pasa?- Preguntó Luna mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Pues te queríamos preguntar si el año pasado, cuando entraste a la sala de objetos escondidos, encontraste un libro de pociones?- Preguntó Neville.

-Pues encontré muchos libros y los guarde en la sala, en un lugar muy especial para mí, si quieren al rato los puedo llevar para que vean si lo encontré- Claro!- Respondieron los tres.

Una hora más tarde, Luna los llevó a la sala del requisito y cuando entraron vieron cientos de aparatos mágicos, estanterías con miles de libros y varias escobas desde barredoras hasta unas cuantas Saetas de Fuego.

-Lo único que deben hacer es pensar y pedir el libro que quieren y unas chispas rojas lo señalarán- Dijo Luna

En ese mismo instante, unas chispas rojas salieron de la primera estantería que había enfrente de ellos, poco a poco se fueron acercando, Harry tomó el libro señalado y lo abrió, el libro estaba completamente garabateado y al final tenía una nota que decía "Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo", cuando Ron lo vio empezó a saltar de alegría, Harry solo hizo una sonrisa y Neville solo veía a Ron algo confundido.

-Es el libro, esto nos va a ayudar mucho en las clases de pociones, espero que no lo vea Hermione, si lo ve no lo podremos tener mucho tiempo pues ella nos lo recogerá, ahora síganme- Los tres salieron de la sala pero no se fueron, entonces Harry empezó a caminar enfrente de la sala pensando "_Necesito un lugar en donde Neville, Ron y yo nos podamos reunir a practicar para las clases y que tenga un cajón que duplique las cosas…__Necesito un lugar en donde Neville, Ron y yo nos podamos reunir a practicar para las clases y que tenga un cajón que duplique las cosas… Necesito un lugar en donde Neville, Ron y yo nos podamos reunir a practicar para las clases y que tenga un cajón que duplique las cosas"_. En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dentro había un gran espacio, todo estaba dividido en cuartos, en uno habían toda clase de ingredientes para pociones así como su material, en otro había el equipo necesario para la clase de DCAO, en otras había estanterías de libros, entre otras cosas, pero en el centro del vestíbulo, había una caja muy espaciosa.

-Bien chicos, esta sala se llamará, Club de Clases LWP, por nuestros apellidos- Dijo Harry, pero una voz a sus espaldas los llamó

-Hola chicos, que es lo que hacen?- Les preguntó Ginny desde el otro lado del pasillo viéndolos con la varita en riste y mirándolos pidiendo una explicación.

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, porque no me han dado sus opiniones? Por favor, soy muy malo para los nombres de esas criaturitas, solo esperaré un mes, si para ese entonces no tengo ningún nombre les pondre uno ridículo o el único que me han dicho y que me parece bueno.

Ya subí otra historia, espero que la lean, es sobre… Mejor véanla y lo sabrán, esa no contiene ningún Spoiler, está hecha por mi mismo


	4. ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO**

**SOLO PONGO ESTE ANUNCIO PARA SABER SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA, HE VISTO UNA PAGINA DE INTERNET Y UN FANFIC QUE DICEN QUE RON, HERMIONE Y HARRY NO VUELVEN A HOGWARTS, HARRY SE CONVIERTE EN AUROR A LOS 17 ENTRE OTRAS COSAS**

**SÉ QUE ESTO ES UN FANFIC, UN INVENTO DE LOS FANATICOS, PERO QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES SOBRE EL FIC, SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE, LO HARÉ, SUBIRÉ EL CUARTO CAPITULO (EL CUAL MODIFIQUE POR FALTA DE ALGUNAS IDEAS) LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, HASTA AHORA TENGO OTROS DOS CAPITULOS, DIGANME SUS OPINIONES**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN AVANCE DEL CUARTO CAPITULO POR SI LES INTERESA, DISFRUTENLO**

**PD. NECESITO SUS OPINIONES SOBRE LO YA MENCIONADA ARRIBA**

**LES COMUNICO QUE PRONTO SUBIRÉ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ALGUNOS VAN A QUERER MATARME POR COMO SE DESARROLLA, LA PONDRÉ A MAS TARDAR EL 12 DE OCTUBRE, AÚN LE ESTOY HACIENDO CAMBIOS**

_-Harry, cubre a Ron todo lo que puedas y manda una bludger a quien quiera lanzar un tanto a nuestra potería, Scrimgreur, deja de coquetear con los chicos y ven a jugar, Ron, tu solo intenta cubrir la portería, imagina que la quaffle es una bludger y la portería es Hermione, Scrimgreur, VEN A JUGAR AHORA MISMO O TE SACO DEL EQUIPO__- Gritaba Ginny._

_-Muy bien, ahora comenzará el juego, a Hufflepuff no le será fácil ganar el juego con una capitana como esa en Gryfindor, y ahí va la snitch dorada, entonces… empieza el juego-_

_Entonces apareció un enorme salón en el que había varias personas alrededor, empezó a sonar una música relajada y entraron cuatro parejas, entre ellas, Harry y Parvati, George se empezó a reír por los torpes pasos que daba Harry, seguido de Bill quien notó que Parvati hacía una mueca de dolor muy poco disimulada cuando Harry la pisaba, enseguida empezaron a entrar más parejas a la pista._

_-Puedes entrar en la escena como si estuvieras en ella tocando nuevamente la pantalla con la varita- Dijo George._

_-Eso no me lo habías dicho__- Dijo Harry, pero Ginny lo agarró por el brazo, tocó la pantalla y en instantes, la cocina de La Madriguera había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la pista de baile, Ron, Hermione y los demás Weasley también estaban ahí._

_-Me daría el honor de bailar conmigo- Dijo Ron a Hermione en un tono muy meloso, a lo cual ella solo le tendió la mano y comenzaron a bailar, seguidos de Bill y Fleur, los Sres. Weasley, Percy y Penélope y Ginny y Harry (Aunque este se negaba rotundamente a bailar)._

_Cuando salieron del baile una vez que este terminó, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron a los huertos a tomar aire fresco. Se la pasaron platicando de todas las cosas que habían vivido __durante los años en Hogwarts y terminaron arrojando algunos cohetes de Sortilegios Weasley formando en el cielo diferentes figuras._


	5. La Vuelta de los Merodeadores

_**Capitulo 4**______**Los Merodeadores Estudiosos**_

-Bien chicos, esta sala se llamará, Club de Clases LWP, por nuestros apellidos- Dijo Harry, pero una voz a sus espaldas los llamó

-Hola chicos, que es lo que hacen?- Les preguntó Ginny desde el otro lado del pasillo viéndolos con la varita en alto y mirándolos pidiendo una explicación.

-Bueno…pues…este…yo…nosotros…nosotros hemos formado un club para estudiar- Dijo Harry nerviosamente.

-Ah, bueno, y cuando empezamos?- Dijo Ginny aun con la varita en alto.

-Pues, el club solo era para Harry, Neville y yo- Dijo Ron

-Entonces Hermione y yo nos quedamos fuera- Dijo Ginny mientras apuntaba a los tres seguidamente.

-No, es que… cielos…es que hemos encontrado el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y queremos estudiar con él, pero Hermione no nos dejaría- Dijo Harry

-Y creen que yo le diré? Pues si me hubieran dicho sobre esto yo jamás le diría- Dijo Ginny bajando la varita.

-Entonces no le dirás?- Preguntó Neville.

-Si me aceptan en su club no- Dijo Ginny

-Bueno, entonces, bienvenida al club LWP y…-

-LWP? Por qué así?, digo, no podría ser HNRG, ya que yo estoy aquí y su preciado librito depende de que yo no le diga a Hermione, me dejaran escoger a mí el nombre-

-Espero que sea bueno, tu sabes, como el del ED- Dijo Neville

-Que tal, LWP y G? Está bien, no creen?-Dijo Ginny

-Pues sí, está bien, al menos no es Ejército de Ginny- Dijo Ron

-Muy bien, entonces este club se llamará LWP y G- dijo Harry

El resto del día se la pasaron intentando hacer el Veritaserum base, el único que lo logró fue Neville (sorprendentemente), pues él fue el único que reconoció las plantas necesarias para hacerlas, cuando terminaron, a Ginny le llegó una carta, en el vestíbulo había una ventana que apuntaba a La Madriguera y a la casa de Neville, era una ventana de un plano tridimensional que hacia una especie de portal como los que se usaban como puertas en el ministerio.

**Ginny hijita.**

**Mañana llegará Bill con tu pequeño Harnsi, George no para de experimentar con él, sé que te dije que le pedí a Harry que te dijera que te lo enviaría a principios de año pero le quise dar una segunda oportunidad a George, bueno, en fin, espero que lo cuides bien y ten mucho cuidado ya que el otro ****día**** se ha transformado en un caballo de fuego, parece que es el resultado de un loco experimento de George, y dile a Harry ****que sus colacuernos húngaros tendrán ****crías**** y se los tendré que mandar con Charlie, espero que los cuiden bien.**

-Mamá dice que te enviará el colacuerno Harry-

-Qué? Pero, por qué? Es que acaso Charlie se irá? O es que es muy problemático?-

-Nada de eso, es que van a tener crías-

-Harry, en la escuela no puede haber un dragón suelto, recuerdas los del Torneo de los Tres Magos? Fueron…-

-No Neville, mi colacuerno es un dragón hechizado para que sea una miniatura, está en una pequeña jaula, podríamos dejarlo con Hagrid, o aquí, en el club-

-Ojala haya libros sobre dragones, no me imagino a ti con otra cicatriz aparte de la de la frente Harry-

-Aquí hay uno Harry!- Dijo Ron que había ido a las estanterías.

-Toma, este libro habla específicamente sobre los dragones, aquí también dice que las hembras tienden a ser muy agresivas cuando están en celo y cuando van a tener crías-

-Espero que no sean tan agresivas, recuerdas como era con el que me enfrente?- Dijo Harry

Al día siguiente, Bill y Charlie llegaron con los colacuernos de Harry y el unigrifo de Ginny. El pequeño Harnsi se quedó con Hagrid, y los colacuernos los dejaron en el club LWP y G. Esa semana, practicaron los hechizos de revelación en el club mientras Hermione se iba a la biblioteca, los cuatro chicos avanzaron a un ritmo sorprendente en todas las clases, más que nada en pociones, que, con ayuda de los libros que habían copiado en el baúl de copio, se habían hecho unos expertos en pociones, entonces, un día, Ginny sugirió hacer un libro de pociones que no tuviera tantos rayones como el del Príncipe Mestizo, al sugerir esto, compraron una imprenta portátil en Sortilegios Weasley e hicieron los libros sin ningún rayón, aparte hicieron otro libro con todos los hechizos que había escrito Snape, pero ellos le pusieron sus efectos a cado uno, los cuales probaron en El Salón De La Defensa, convocaron un muñeco que simulara ser un mago, y los hechizos que le mandaban, aparecían dibujados en el pectoral del muñeco junto con sus efectos. En esos días, Harry había desarrollado una obsesión hacia los dragones y se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo viendo los libros que aparecían en el salón.

Pasaron las semanas y Harry empezó a pensar en reunir a más gente al club, ahora que tenían el libro impreso, ya no tenían por qué esconderse de Hermione, así que pidieron permiso a la profesora McGonagall para formar el club oficialmente. En esa misma semana, el equipo de Quidditch tendría su segundo partido, esta vez contra Hufflepuff, por lo que cada día se la pasaban entrenando, cuando llegó el día del partido, Luna fue nuevamente la comentarista y Ginny les dio ánimos antes de salir, cuando salieron, la multitud aplaudía como loca ante las piruetas que hacían Harry, Ginny y Ron, entonces comenzó el partido

-Harry, cubre a Ron todo lo que puedas y manda una bludger a quien quiera lanzar un tanto a nuestra potería, Scrimgreur, deja de coquetear con los chicos y ven a jugar, Ron, tu solo intenta cubrir la portería, imagina que la quaffle es una bludger y la portería es Hermione, Scrimgreur, VEN A JUGAR AHORA MISMO O TE SACO DEL EQUIPO!- Gritaba Ginny.

-Muy bien, ahora comenzará el juego, a Hufflepuff no le será fácil ganar el juego con una capitana como esa en Gryfindor, y ahí va la snitch dorada, entonces… empieza el juego-

Los de Hufflepuff agarraron primero la quaffle, pero al intentar anotar en el aro del centro, Harry golpeó una bludger que le iba a dar directamente en el estomago a Alondra Hopkins y le dio de lleno al chico de Hufflepuff, Scrimgreur atrapó la quaffle y fue directamente hacia la portería, se la pasó a Delia Robertson y la tiró haciendo un tanto en la portería de Hufflepuff, a Harry le lanzaron las dos bludgers, pero este les dio a las dos un golpe limpio con el bate haciendo que una le diera al guardián de Hufflepuff y la otra se estampara en la torre de los maestros.

-OH, miren, Delia Robertson ha cogido nuevamente la quaffle, se la lanza a Mafalda Scrimgreur y… ANOTA!! Gryfindor va ganando por cuarenta puntos, pero esperen, John Roberts le lanza una bludger a la buscadora de Gryfindor- Al oír esto, Harry fue disparado hacia donde estaba Ginny y le lanzó de nuevo la bludger a John- Harry Potter la ha salvado, mejor que nadie le aviente otra bludger a Ginny, tiene un novio con una puntería que, uf-

-Estas bien Ginny?- Si Harry gracias- Mira! Ahí está la snitch, ve por ella!-

Ginny se alejó hacia la snitch, metros más arriba, la agarró haciendo que Gryfindor ganara con 230 a 40, una victoria aplastante.

-Y GRYFINDOR GANA, 230 a 40- Gritó Luna desde el estrado e hizo rugir al sombreo con el gran león que tenia puesto.

Ese día, hubo una celebración por ganar el partido de Quidditch en la sala común de Gryfindor y Harry aprovechó para anunciar sobre el club LWP y G.

El primer día que llevaron a los otros 8 chicos que se les unieron, hubo algunas interrogantes por el nombre y querían que lo cambiaran por uno en el que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, los nombres sugeridos fueron:

"Colacuernos Vencedores" (por el dragón de Harry), "Club de Aprendizaje Avanzado" y el ultimo, que fue sugerido por Ginny cuando uno de los que estaban ahí preguntó por el pensadero que había y por el mapa del merodeador, que no mostraba nada por ahora y estaba a un lado del pensadero, el nombre que sugirió fue "Los Merodeadores", todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el nombre que sugirió Ginny, menos Romilda Vane, que se había unido al club solo para estar más cerca de Harry.

Las semanas fueron pasando, hubo dos intentos de darle un poco de Amortentia a Harry por parte de Romilda, lo cual causó que la sacaran del club, ese día Ginny estuvo todavía más alegre por la expulsión de Romilda del club. Hermione se unió porque tenía problemas con el hechizo revelador de criaturas mágicas y con la poción para hacer que un humano se hiciera invisible, claro que a ella no le dieron uno de los libros que contenían los hechizos del Príncipe (Al cual no le introdujeron el hechizo Sectusempra).

-Ya estoy cansada de hacer la limpieza todos los días, espero que le pongas una alcantarilla eh Harry, yo no haré mas limpieza en los calderos que queden sucios… Piel de Mantícora Harry? Para que la quieres?-

-Es lo más saludable para los dragones recién nacidos, mañana me enviarán un libro sobre como criar dragones bebes, me podrías acompañar?-

-Por supuesto, no te dejaría ir solo a Hogsmade cuando esa Romibas está asechándote todo el día-

-Gracias Gin, por cierto, mira quienes están juntos en el baño de los prefectos- Harry vio el mapa del merodeador, en ese momento Ron y Hermione estaban juntos en el baño de los prefectos.

-Hay no, Filch va hacia ellos, tenemos que distraerlo- Dijo Ginny

-Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- Preguntó Harry algo confundido.

-Porque ellos nos podrían devolver el favor cuando también sea nuestra primera vez- Dijo Ginny coquetamente.

-Está bien Gin, pero, espero que no suceda eso en tu casa eh-

-No prometo nada- Dijo Ginny al momento de darle un beso a Harry.

En ese momento, Harry hizo explotar una de las pociones que había en uno de los estantes del club, la Sra. Norris pasaba en ese momento por el lugar y avisó a Filch que ya llegaba al baño de los prefectos, Harry llamó a Peeves y Filch le echó la culpa al potergeist, inmediatamente, Harry y Ginny fueron hacia Ron y Hermione que estaban abrazados en el agua totalmente desnudos.

-Ron! Hermione!, ya no hay tiempo, deben salir de ahí o Filch los descubrirá- Dijo Harry cuando llegaba

-Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Gritó Ron mientras se separaba y cubría a Hermione

-Harry los vio en el mapa, yo vi a Filch que se acercaba y lo distrajimos con Peeves, así que apúrense y pónganse la ropa- Dijo Ginny con cara de reproche.

-Y por qué nos ayudaron? Que vas a querer a cambio hermanita?- Dijo Ron mientras se vestía.

-Que ustedes nos ayuden con lo mismo a Harry y a mí cuando lo hagamos por primera vez.

-QUE? Yo no pienso hacer eso, no permitiré que mi hermanita pierda…

-Entonces yo le diré a mamá, ni siquiera George lo ha hecho y eso que él es el más mujeriego de todos-

-Está bien, pero no creas que lo apruebo- Dijo Ron algo molesto.

-Y no creas que yo lo voy a hacer con tu hermana muy pronto Ro-Ro- Dijo Harry en tono de burla.

Esa noche, Ron no molestó a Ginny y a Harry cuando estaban en sus "cosas" pues ellos le habían ayudado con su "situación" con Hermione en el baño de prefectos, los siguientes días hubo problemas porque los colacuernos rompieron los huevos y la madre no dejaba que se acercara nadie a ellos, Dean cayó nuevamente en un filtro de amor que Romilda le quería dar a Harry, Ginny se debatió a duelo unas 5 veces con Romilda en los pasillos y Neville había sido hechizado por unos alumnos de Slythering causándole que lo llevaran a la enfermería, pero lo peor pasó un día en el gran comedor, en el profeta, se anunció que Gilderoy Lockhart había recuperado la memoria y que había sido dado de alta en San Mungo al día siguiente, Harry no prestó mucha atención a la noticia pero ese día fueron a Hogsmade y justo cuando entraban en Las Tres Escobas Lockhart apareció sonriendo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Hola chicos, bien, no tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos, solo quiero pedirles un favor a ustedes dos- Dijo Lockhart señalando a Ron y a Harry, lo cual causó que los estudiantes y otras personas que estaban en el pub les pusieran toda su atención.

-Mi capa irlandesa hecha de pelo de unicornio y confeccionada por duendes, se ha quedado en La Cámara de los Secretos y necesito que ustedes me ayuden a encontrarla para llevármela-

-Que no estaba en los cuidados que jamás regresarían a la normalidad?- Preguntó Ron

-Eso lo verán en la entrevista que hice con Skeeter, ahora lo único que me interesa es mi capa-

-No lo ayudaré, no cuente con migo, hoy estaré muy ocupado- Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny y le daba un beso.

-Que me dará si le ayudo?- Preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro.

-Lo que quieras chico, te daré lo que me pidas o haré lo que me pidas-

-Ron! No puedes…-Dijo Hermione, pero fue callada por Ron y este le mostró una señal que decía claramente que tenía un plan.

-Bueno, lo que quiero que haga es…- Pero nadie lo pudo oír, pues se acercó al oído de Lockhart.

-Eso es todo? Enfrentarme con…-

-Sí, pero no olvide quien es en verdad y a quien ha amarrado, a veces él mismo le ha tenido miedo, no se confíe mucho, si gana, Harry lo ayudará, pero si pierde, ya sabe lo que tendrá que hacer-

-Está bien, lo que sea por mi preciada capa- Dijo Lockhart un tanto nervioso.

-Ron, qué crees que estás haciendo, con quien le has dicho que pelee?-

-Con la persona a la que todo el colegio, la parte femenina claro, le tiene celos por el gran novio que se ha conseguido, la persona a la que tú le temes cuando está molesta, la única persona que te puede controlar con una simple mirada-

-Le has dicho que pelee con Ginny?- Dijo Harry y el pelirrojo asintió, por lo que Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Y por qué yo?- Dijo Ginny un poco molesta

-Le dije que si logra contrarrestar el hechizo que le lances Harry le ayudará, pero si pierde… será mi esclavo durante un mes-

-Pero el trabajo sucio lo tendré que hacer yo-

-Pero pienso compartir a mi esclavo personal-

-Trato hecho-

Entonces salieron del pub, Lockhart se encontraba en la puerta esperándolos, Harry se llevó unos cuantos gusanitos de goma multisabor y empezó a comer mientras se sentaba en una silla que apareció. Varias personas se pusieron alrededor de ellos, Ron, al parecer hacía negocios con las personas, Hermione de pronto apareció con George a su lado, George empezó a hacer apuestas con todo el público, todos apostaron en contra de Ginny, pues Lockhart todavía tenía su fama por ser un gran mago, los únicos que apostaron en contra de Lockhart fueron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna que también se encontraban ahí.

-Que comience el duelo!- Exclamó Ron

Ginny esquivaba rápidamente los hechizos inmovilizadores, aturdidores y derribadores que le lanzaba Lockhart, no hacía ningún encantamiento hasta que exclamó "_Batbogies!"_ Lockhart no pudo resistir el hechizo y toda su cara quedó llena de mocos voladores que salían de su nariz, todas las personas que habían apostado, le entregaron los galeones a George, habían apostado grandes sumas de galeones, Harry se llevó consigo 110 galeones, 45 sickles y 254 knuts, Ron fue el que más se llevó (250 galeones en total) y Hermione solo se llevó 59 galeones. Lockhart, al principio se negó a ser su esclavo, pero Ginny le dijo que conocía otro hechizo que era mucho peor que el mocomurcielagos y que no dudaría en hacerlo, al instante, Lockhart aceptó ser el esclavo de Ron.

Días después, los cuatro amigos estaban en el gran comedor, Lockhart iba y venía con platos cargado de comida para los cuatro, después se fueron a la biblioteca y le encargaron a Lockhart hacer algunos deberes de limpieza, ya estando en la biblioteca, Harry comenzó a buscar más libros sobre dragones, pero no encontró ningún otro que no haya leído, Ron, en cambio, buscó una fórmula para hacer una poción para volver a Lockhart, su esclavo de por vida o convertirlo en un elfo domestico, a lo cual Hermione le espetó que era absolutamente estúpido, Ginny ayudaba a Harry a buscar los libros de dragones y a la vez buscaba libros de Quidditch, cuando se sentaron Harry y Ginny (Harry no encontró ningún libro sobre dragones), empezaron a contar recuerdos de la magia que utilizaban antes de Hogwarts.

-Cuando fue la primera vez que utilizaste magia Ginny?- Preguntó Harry, por lo que Ron se volvió blanco como un papel.

-Me parece que fue a los dos años, Ron estaba ayudando a Bill y a Charlie con la desgnomización, entonces Ron me asustó con un gnomo, yo salí corriendo del lugar llorando, entonces vi otro gnomo más feo que el que me enseñó Ron, lo cogí y lo agrandé un poco más (casi al tamaño que tenía entonces), se lo llevé a Ron y el tonto pensó que era un trol, empezó a llorar y se…-

-No le digas esa parte Ginny-

-Está bien, no se la diré, solo diré que Ron no había usado magia accidental antes de eso, desde entonces les tuvo miedo a los gnomos- Los tres se rieron menos Ron.

-Y tu Harry, cuando y que fue?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Pues… me parece que fue a los cinco años, Dudley me estaba molestando, entonces la tía Petunia vino y le quitó el juguete con el que me estaba pegando y puso un pollo de goma en su mano, Dudley empezó a decirme que el pollo vendría por mí en la noche, entonces de repente el pollo cobró vida, empezó a perseguir a Dudley por la sala y en la noche fue a su cuarto, yo nunca pensé que hubiera sido yo quien hizo eso, pero lo mejor fue el día en que en una fiesta sirvieron pollo asado y Dudley empezó a correr como loco por que decía que el pollo venía por él- Los cuatro rieron.

-Que tal tú Ron?-

-Pues yo hice aparecer…-

-Ron tuvo una pesadilla y empezó a hacer volar sus peluches para que lo acompañaran, lo sé porque dormía en su cuarto-

-Tenías que contárselos de esa manera Ginny?-

-Solo es la verdad, y dime Hermione, como fue lo tuyo?-

-Pues yo hice que un libro hablara cuando tenía 7 años-

-Harry, alguna vez asustaste a Dudley a voluntad?-

-Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a segundo año, le dije a Dudley que estaba buscando un conjuro para hacer que un matorral se incendiara-

-Que fue lo que hiciste?-

-Esto… "¡Abracadabra¡Pata de cabra¡Patatum, patatam!" y luego se echó a correr hacia la casa y delatarme con tía Petunia- Risas generales

-En verdad ese niño era o es tan ingenuo?-

-Sí, aunque todo ese verano, yo empezaba a decir palabras sin sentido para asustarlo y él siempre caía-

-Alguna vez le hiciste algún conjuro?-

-Creo que no, pero en todos mis cumpleaños, como nadie me hacía festejos o algo, a él le cambiaban cosas en su cuerpo, por ejemplo, cuando tenía ocho años le teñí de azul el pelo, a los siete, lo hice levitar por un momento, pero a los diez, esa sí que fue una fiesta, él tenía un pay de mango, entonces empezó a levitar y a corretear a Dudley-

-No es gracioso- dijo Ron – Si mi comida me persiguiera, yo estaría muy pero muy asustado-

-Ginny, como reaccionaron tus padres cuando utilizaste magia por primera vez?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Se alegraron mucho, mis hermanos solo habían utilizado magia después de los cuatro años, y los tuyos Hermione?-

-Pensaron que yo era demasiado inteligente y que podía leer, pero cuando empecé a mover cosas, se asustaron un poco, que pasó con Ron?-

-Los gemelos se rieron un poco de él- Harry se quedó mirando una estantería tristemente, qué habrían hecho sus padres? Todavía se acordaba de cómo habían reaccionado los Dursley.

-Harry!- he?... perdón, me hablaban?-

-Te preguntamos cómo reaccionaron los Dursley-

-Me encerraron en la alacena debajo de la escalera, no me dieron de comer durante una semana- Dijo distraídamente, pero los demás se le quedaron viendo con compasión.

-No pasa nada, eso lo hacían casi todos los meses, no es tan malo como parece… ya dejen de mirarme así-

-Es que… no puedo evitar pensar… como será una semana sin comida- Dijo Ron.

-Solo se siente algo de hambre, pero nada más, no es tan malo-

-Recuerdan la fiesta de Ginny?-Dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema

-Sí, esa fiesta fue fenomenal-

**Flash Back:**

El 11 de Agosto en "La Madriguera" se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Ginny, ella estaba feliz ya que sería mayor de edad (en el mundo mágico claro) y por fin podría hacer "lo que quisiera". Estaba toda su familia, George, que traía una bolsa llena de "Sortilegios Weasley", Bill y Fleur, Percy y con él Penélope, que traía un pequeño paquete, sus padres, que le tenían preparada la fiesta, Charlie que le llevaba una miniatura de un dragón, Ron, que llevaba junto con Hermione un paquete grande y Harry que llevaba una caja un tanto alargada del tamaño de un brazo. La comida comenzó con un rico estofado preparado por la Sra. Weasley, Ginny estaba sentada entre Bill y Charlie que a cada rato le miraban a Harry con intención asesina cada vez que él le daba un beso, después ella empezó a abrir los regalos (Los envueltos claro). Primero abrió el pequeño sobre que le dio Bill y cuál fue su sorpresa que le dio su propia cuenta en Gringots con 15 galeones ya depositados, después el de Percy el cual fue una pluma a vuelapluma, Ron y Hermione le regalaron una jaula para Arnold ya que tenía la manía de salir de la habitación de Ginny y brincar por todos lados, pero el que quería abrir con ansias fue el de Harry, Harry le dio un asta que vendían en Sortilegios Weasley y George se quedó sorprendido, nadie sabía que era exactamente.

-Pero… Harry, eso cuesta…-

-Sé lo que cuesta George, pero nada es demasiado para Ginny- Bill le lanzó otra mirada a Harry.

-Pero, qué es?- Preguntó Ron.

-Al asta se le toca con la varita y se le dice algún lugar que quieras ver, entonces se desenrollará y te mostrará el lugar, yo lo usé para ver de nuevo el partido de Quidditch de hace cuatro años-

-Y si quiero ver un baño de mujeres?- Dijo Ron

-RON! TU TIENES A HERMIONE!- Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-No se puede ver nada que tenga menos de diez metros cuadrados-Dijo George explicándole a Ron.

-Voy a probarlo… "Hogwarts"- Dijo Ginny al momento en el que tocaba el asta, entonces se empezó a desdoblar quedando en una pequeña pantalla de luz, de inmediato empezó a aparecer un gran castillo, la pantalla lo rodeaba y se podían ver tanto los terrenos como el castillo en sí.

-Dile algo más exacto Ginny-

-Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts-

-Tenías que escoger ese?- Reclamó Harry.

Entonces apareció un enorme salón en el que había varias personas alrededor, empezó a sonar una música relajada y entraron cuatro parejas, entre ellas, Harry y Parvati, George se empezó a reír por los torpes pasos que daba Harry, seguido de Bill quien notó que Parvati hacía una mueca de dolor muy poco disimulada cuando Harry la pisaba, enseguida empezaron a entrar más parejas a la pista.

-Puedes entrar en la escena como si estuvieras en ella tocando nuevamente la pantalla con la varita- Dijo George.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho!- Dijo Harry, pero Ginny lo agarró por el brazo, tocó la pantalla y en instantes, la cocina de La Madriguera había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la pista de baile, Ron, Hermione y los demás Weasley también estaban ahí.

-Me daría el honor de bailar conmigo- Dijo Ron a Hermione en un tono muy meloso, a lo cual ella solo le tendió la mano y comenzaron a bailar, seguidos de Bill y Fleur, los Sres. Weasley, Percy y Penélope y Ginny y Harry (Aunque este se negaba rotundamente a bailar). Ron dio un brinco al encontrarse a él mismo junto con Padma bailando, lo mismo ocurrió con Harry y también se puso colorado al ver a Ginny junto con Michael Córner sentados en una mesa.

Cuando salieron del baile una vez que este terminó, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron a los huertos a tomar aire fresco. Se la pasaron platicando de todas las cosas que habían vivido durante los años en Hogwarts y terminaron arrojando algunos cohetes de Sortilegios Weasley formando en el cielo diferentes figuras.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sí, que día fue ese, recuerdo que Harry se asustó al verse a sí mismo bailando con Parvati y muriéndose de celos al ver a Ginny conversando con Michael Córner, ese si fue un día estupendo… tengo hambre- Dijo Ron

-Alguna vez paras de comer?-

-Cuando está en el baño, cuando juega Quidditch o cuando ve la pantalla mágica de Ginny-

-QUE TU VES QUE?- Entonces apareció la bibliotecaria y los corrió de ahí.

Días después, los unigrifos habían crecido mucho, los dragones bebes de Harry empezaron a arrojar fuego y Dean Thomas se había enamorado (Al parecer) de Romilda Vane, quien no dejaba sus intentos de hacer que Harry tomase una porción de filtro de amor, Ginny siempre la enfrentaba en los pasillos cuando hacía sus rondas o cuando iba a sus clases, las reuniones en el club de estudio habían cesado un poco debido a que se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y con ellas, una real catástrofe.

Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo hacia la clase de DCAO, entonces apareció Romilda con una poción en la mano y se la tiró a Ginny, la cual se hizo a un lado para que no le cayese.

-En qué estabas pensando? Crees que podrías echarme una poción sin que yo la esquivara, eres una tonta, _Batbogies!_-

-_Scorpiuns!_- Varios escorpiones aparecieron de la varita de Romilda pero Ginny fue mas rápida e inteligente.

-_Flativus __Corpóreos_-Y los escorpiones dejaron de atacar a Ginny y empezaron a atacar a Romilda, quien lanzaba gritos de desesperación y corría intentando escapar de los escorpiones.

-Esa tonta no aprenderá, suerte que ese libro dice ese hechizo- Y Ginny se fue del pasillo, llegó al gran comedor, se sentó junto a Harry y le besó en la mejilla, pero notó que Harry tenía la mirada perdida.

-Harry, qué te pasa?-

-He visto un gran espectáculo, mi padre lo hizo el ultimo año en el que estuvo en Hogwarts, fue justo aquí, en el gran comedor-

-Cómo lo has visto? En el pensadero?- Harry asintió.

-Le hizo una broma tonta a Snape, Sirius estaba con él, al igual que Remus y esa escoria de Colagusano, lanzó un hechizo al aire y aparecieron un centenar de fuegos artificiales en el techo, según mi padre, fue la despedida de todas las bromas que había hecho-

-Debió ser grandioso-

-Lo han visto George y Ron, George quiere hacerlo en La Madriguera-

-Hoy vamos a partir, lo sabes?-

-Sí, pero quiero hacer el espectáculo en los jardines, hoy hablé con McGonagall, me lo ha permitido, dice que es como tener a un estudiante de vuelta-

-Ten cuidado-

-Me lo je planteado y quiero utilizar ese hechizo solo unas cuantas veces, pues se necesita mucha magia-

-Qué veces?-

-Todo a su tiempo Ginny-

Ese día, Harry lanzó una bola de luz al aire en los jardines de Hogwarts, empezaron a salir varias luces de colores, salieron de diferentes formas y al final, un letrero que decía "Feliz Navidad Hogwarts", todos aplaudían, gritaban y hacían diferentes cosas en forma de vitoreo, toda la escuela estaba reunida ahí, entonces, Harry agarró a Ginny de la mano y la condujo al castillo.

-Pero, por qué hemos salido del espectáculo Harry?-

-Porque quiero irme lo antes posible a La Madriguera, Ron y Hermione nos esperan en la sala común-

En ese momento, llegó una lechuza desconocida con una carta para Harry, este la empezó a leer y su sonrisa pronto cambió a preocupación.

**Harry Potter:**

**Te lo dije Potter, estate preparado, aun no te diré mi nombre, solo digamos que soy un viejo amigo**** de Lord Voldemort, se te hará gracioso, pero planeo acabar con tu vida, todos los ex-mortifagos te temen, pero yo no, si algún día ves la marca tenebrosa, estate preparado, por ahora solo disfrutaré la sangre que me pertenece, tus días esta contados Harry Potter.**

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-

-Ya te había llegado una carta como esta? Que quiere decir con eso?-

-Significa que hay un nuevo mago tenebroso suelto Ginny-

Esa tarde partieron hacia La Madriguera, al llegar, en la pantalla mágica, apareció de repente la marca tenebrosa, estaba en el callejón Knockturn, después hubo ataques en diferentes partes, todas en lugares en los que habitaban los magos tenebrosos, esto alarmó a Harry, pero todo se le olvidó al llegar a La Madriguera, donde la Sra. Weasley había preparado un estofado de cordero para calmar la situación.

**N/A. **Bueno, fue la elección de ustedes, no voy a dejar de escribir, al principio puse a un nuevo director, pero me enteré de que McGonagall es la directora y maestra de transformaciones, solo eso corregí de mi historia y algunas fechas que no concordaban, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, algo no me pinta en él, no lo sé pero creo que no quedé muy satisfecho, algunas partes las modifique pero el siguiente capítulo es originalmente como lo escribí, subí otra historia por cierto.

La parte de los fuegos artificiales es de mi otro fic "Un Año Para Conquistar a Lily Evans" si quieren chéquenlo, pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de ese fic, pondré el cap 5 de esta historia más o menos dentro de una semana.

Manden Reviews, quiero sus opiniones sobre mi fic, lo que les gusta y lo que no, por favor, díganme sobre algún fic que trate sobre H/G o sobre Voldemort, me gustan esos personajes.

Saludos.


	6. Una Navidad Mágica

**Capitulo 5:**_** Una Navidad Mágica**_

El día en que llegaron a la Madriguera fue pésimo, lo único bueno fue el estofado de bienvenida, pero casi al momento de que entraron la Sra. Weasley comenzó a dejarles tareas para todos los días, Harry y Ron debían de cuidar a los unigrifos, Ginny debía de cocinar y Hermione se fue a casa de sus padres, le había costado encontrarlos en Australia, pero al fin y al cabo estaban a salvo, Ron quiso acompañarla al viaje pero la Sra. Weasley estaba todavía muy sentimental por la muerte de Fred y decidió quedarse para ayudarla, Ginny y Harry pasaban casi todo el día juntos, pero no había casi ningún día en que ella se recargara en el hombro de Harry y llorara, habían ido a visitar a Andrómeda un mes después de la vencida de Voldemort, pero ella había ido a pasar seis meses a Francia con una amiga, el perder a su hija y a su esposo la había afectado mucho. En esas vacaciones irían a visitarla, pero por ahora solo se debían de preocupar porque quedaran bien los unigrifos.

-Merlín Harry, no puedo creer que mi madre nos ponga estas tareas casi al instante de llegar a la casa-Dijo Ron mientras agarraba un poco de heno y se lo daba al "pequeño" Harnsi

-Oh, vamos Ron, no es para tanto, así nos ejercitamos más y les gustamos más a las chicas-

-Bueno…hay! Condenado animal, vas a ver lo que te espera-Chilló Ron, pues se había quedado recargado en la cerca y Harnsi lo había mordido

-Oye Ron, no oyes unos gritos?-Dijo Harry, y efectivamente se oían algunos gritos desde el interior de la casa, no perdieron más tiempo y corrieron hacia allá, pero solo vieron a una Molly muy enfadada y a Ginny corriendo tras George

-Qué pasó Ginny?- Dijo Harry

-Que este imbécil de mi hermano, les dio algunas porquerías a los demás y se convirtieron en esos animales-Cerca de la cocina habían un pato, un cisne, un búho, un perro y un cerdo, quienes miraban a George con lo que parecía un entrecejo fruncido

-Y encima dice que solo fue una broma y se les quitará en unas horas-

-VUELVE AQUÏ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE GEORGE!- Gritó la Sra. Weasley sacando su varita pero Ron se le adelantó y lo petrificó.

-Gracias Ronye´s- Dijo la Sra. Weasley en un tono dulce a su hijo, pero este se asustó por cómo le dijo su madre y miró a Harry que intentaba contener la risa por lo mismo, después vio a Ginny, pero esta ni se inmutaba ya que estaba con su mamá despetrificando y regañando a George, luego el perro le jaló la pierna y volteó a ver a los animales que, al ver como estaban, supo de inmediato que si fueran humanos se destartalarían de la risa.

-Yo no me burlo jamás de ustedes, además, mírense, son animales, de seguro el cerdo es Bill-

-Ya, ya, los convertiré de nuevo, pero no sé si funcione, los dulces son de prueba-

-TE ATREVISTE A PROBAR UNO DE TUS INVENTOS SOBRE TU FAMILIA? EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-

-Ya lo arreglaré en un instante, solo les haré un conjuro de aceleración y todo listo-

-EN LA QUE ESTARÍAS SI LE HUBIERAS DADO UNO DE ESOS DULCES A HARRY!- Decía Ginny

-Qué pasa hermanita? Temes que se le acabe lo atractivo?- Esta vez fue Ron el que habló pero se cayó al ver la mirada fulminante de su hermana. George sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento extraño con ella apuntando a los animales, el pato se convirtió en Bill, los búhos en Percy y Hermione, el cisne en Fleur, el perro en Charlie y el cerdo en el Sr. Weasley, los Weasley y Hermione se destartalaban de la risa.

-Qué…qué pas-sa… Ronye´s- Dijo Bill intentando apaciguar la risa.

-Cállate Bill!- Dijo Ron

-Oh vamos Ron, es solo una broma-

-EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO GEORGE?-

-Cálmate mamá, ya los volví a la normalidad-

-ESO NO IMPORTA GEORGE, por qué no puedes ser algo quieto alguna vez?-

-Quieto? Yo?- y se echó a reír.

Después de la riña, Harry, Ron, Charlie y Bill se fueron a ver un partido de Quidditch en la pantalla mágica de Ginny, estaban jugando los Chudley Cannons contra los Caerphilly Catapults, tocaron la pantalla y se incorporaron en la multitud, tuvieron que esperar un poco para aparecer en los asientos de primera clase.

Se oía la multitud aclamando a sus equipos, entonces empezaron a desfilar los jugadores, el arbitro los fue nombrando de uno en uno y antes de empezar el partido, le hicieron un homenaje al jugador de los Caerphilly Catapults, Peligroso Dai que murió en las fauces de una quimera en Grecia, empezaron a jugar, primero los Chudley Cannons tomaron la iniciativa, un cazador llevaba la Quaffle.

-Ahí va Robinson, se la pasa a Dimitri, Dimitri se la pasa a Robel, se la quita Johnson, se la pasa a Yechrovitch, va a la portería, va a anotar y…ANOTA!, Rogers se la pasa a Robel, Robel es atacado por una Bludger pero Arfaré se la quita del camino, que es esto?! TAN PRONTO LUMIERE HA DIVISADO LA SNITCH? Va por ella, Archie le sigue de cerca, Robel anota otro tanto, Johnson luce una excelente jugada, se la da a Denis, pasa por un lado de Dimitri, LE HA DADO UNA BLUDGER!-

Al momento que la Bludger le dio en la cara a Denis, una mano jaló a Harry y a Ron sacándolos de la pantalla.

-Ron, Harry, díganles a los muchachos que se vengan a cenar-

-Claro, solo termina el partido y vamos- Contestó Ron y volvieron a la pantalla.

-Debieron verlo chicos, Lumiere hizo el Amago de Wronski y Archie quedó inconsciente, Miren!-

Uno de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons le dio con una Bludger al guardián de los Caerphilly Catapults dejando el pase libre a Robinson, los Chudley Cannons ganaban con 240 a 130, Dimitri hizo una pirueta cuando una Bludger le iba a dar y en ese momento apareció Lumiere con la snitch dorada quedando en 240 a 280, perdiendo así los Chudley Cannons una vez mas y Ron junto con sus hermanos salieron abatidos del juego que habían visto.

-No puedo creer que yo quisiera haber comprado unas entradas hace una semana para ver el partido- Dijo Ron al entrar a la cocina.

-No fue tan malo, Robinson hizo muy buenas jugadas y Lumiere hizo un buen Amago de Wronski, no tanto como el de Krum hace cuatro años, pero estuvo bien-

-Pero a Harry y a mí nos sacó mamá en medio del partido y nos perdimos las mejores partes-

-Lo podrás ver mañana Ronye´s-

-No me llames así imbécil-

La Sra. Weasley hizo un poco de tarta de arándano con galletas de chocolate, todos siguieron cenando felizmente, platicaron durante una hora más o menos y se acostaron a la una de la madrugada, Harry durmió feliz esa noche pensando en las maravillosas vacaciones navideñas que tenía.

La siguiente mañana, Harry se fue al ministerio a primera hora, iba vestido con ropa muggle, una remera roja y pantalones vaqueros grises, no había estado ahí en meses, Kingsley lo llamó a su oficina, Harry no vaciló y se metió al instante, ya había visto la oficina antes, pero esta vez lucía diferente, al parecer Kingsley se tomaba muy a pecho la navidad, todo estaba igual, a diferencia de los colores y uno que otro adorno en las paredes, la habitación estaba pintada de verde y blanco y habían varias guirnaldas rojas en las paredes, dio un pequeño vistazo a la habitación y caminó hacia el escritorio.

-Juraría que había otra habitación en esa pared- Dijo Harry señalando el lugar en donde antes estaba la puerta donde entraron a ver a los mortifagos y a Oliver Wood.

-Solo la hago aparecer para interrogatorios y cosas así, pero eso no viene al caso, necesito entregarle una herencia, que según el testamento de sus padres, debía entregársele en su mayoría de edad-

-Pero eso fue hace más de un año! Por qué me la da hasta ahora?-

-Porque el año anterior, el ministerio estuvo controlado por Lord Voldemort, muchas cosas de los magos y brujas que estaban en su contra fueron retenidas, y no solo eso, varios fueron despedidos o hasta asesinados-

-Espero que no sea dinero, tengo demasiado y ya voy a llenar mi cámara-

-Si hay dinero, pero lo más importante es que le dejaron dos casas de campo, una cerca de Egipto y otra en las afueras de Hogwarts, cerca de Hogsmeade, también está la mansión Potter en el Valle de Godric, no es la casa donde vivieron cuando usted nació, esta es más grande…mucho más grande y está la herencia Potter, la herencia de la familia Potter, el dinero que usted tiene ahora solo es el que había en la cámara que compartían su padre y madre, la herencia Potter es la que se remonta a los antepasados de su padre, sé que también está en juego la herencia Black, Sirius te dejó como heredero universal, pero también esta Narcisa Malfoy, la última de los Black, todo depende de la ley-

-Ella puede quedarse con el dinero si quiere, con lo que tengo es demasiado para mí-

-Todavía no acabo, también está la herencia de Remus Lupin, esta está repartida entre usted y su hijo Ted Remus Lupin, Ted heredó la casa que tenía Remus en Escocia y la mitad del dinero, usted tiene una cuarta parte del dinero y el equipo de detectores de tenebrismo que él tenía, la otra cuarta parte es para los Weasley junto con un terreno que está junto al de ellos-

-Si no le molesta, quisiera dejarles a los Weasley mi parte del dinero de Remus, creo que ellos lo necesitan más que yo-

-Por supuesto, también has obtenido parte de las ganancias que vienen de la tienda de bromas, Sortilegios Weasley, eso lo debes tratar con el actual dueño-

-Prefiero que todas las ganancias sean para él, algo más?-

-No eso es todo-

-Disculpe, cómo esta Oliver Wood?-

-Él estaba bajo el control de una poción, no recuerdo como se llama, pero al parecer también estaba bajo la maldición Imperio, lo atrapamos un día después de que escapó, ya fue re instituido en la Puddlemere United, me parece que solo les querían dar mala reputación…bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me alegro de haberlo visto Sr. Potter-

-Hasta luego, Sr. Ministro, y llámeme Harry, por favor-

-Entonces tu llámame Kingsley, hasta luego-

Harry salió de la oficina, se adentró en el vestíbulo y se fue a la madriguera con polvos flu, al llegar a la sala, no había nadie en casa, fue hacía la cocina y se preparó unos sándwiches de queso y mortadela, tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y se puso a ver el partido de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, estaba a medio partido cuando Ron y George entraron enlodados y con varias mordeduras en los brazos, Harry guardó la pantalla mágica y fue hacia ellos.

-No preguntes- Dijo Ron al ver que Harry abría la boca.

-Déjenme adivinar, los unigrifos-

-Esos monstruitos me están hartando, nos mordieron, nos arrastraron por el campo y al final quemaron mi pantalón, son unos demonios!- Dijo Ron mostrando la parte trasera del pantalón, que, evidentemente tenía una mancha negra y algunas partes rotas

-Cómo que quemaron el pantalón?-

-Se vuelven de fuego, lo olvidas?- Dijo Ron mirando de reojo a George.

-No fui yo, enserio, ni siquiera le había puesto la pomada greeskin y se volvió de fuego, lo juro!-

-Si claro, debiste ver como quedó Charlie, él es el domador de dragones y no pudo con unos unigrifos del tamaño de un asno-

-Ya crecieron más? Pero si eran del tamaño de un poni-Objetó Harry.

-Lo sé, no entiendo cómo pueden crecer tan rápido-

-Los hipogrifos crecen rápido-

-Pero no como estos, seis meses y ya tienen el doble de tamaño, Hagrid y sus experimentos raros-

-Eh…Ron, uno te mordió el zapato- Dijo Harry

-Demonios! Voy a matar a Harli, Harsim o como quiera que sea!-

-Harnsi!-Dijeron Harry y George al mismo tiempo.

-No le tocarás ni un pelo, Ginny te mataría, además, el pequeño se parece a mí, no deberías matar a una belleza casi humana- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa estilo Lockhart.

-Desde cuando eres tan altanero?...A qué huele?-Preguntó Ron

Inevitablemente, Ron se encaminó a la cocina y se empezó a comer algunos de los sándwiches de Harry, pronto se le unieron George y Harry, pusieron nuevamente el partido y empezaron a comer, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y el partido todavía no acababa, la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron Hermione, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley, pero los muchachos no se dieron cuenta, estaban demasiado enlelados con el partido, las mujeres fueron a la cocina y vieron como Ron, George y Harry hacían señas a los jugadores como si los oyeran.

-Atrápala! Atrápala! Ya casi la tienes!- Decía Harry.

-No me fallen como la última vez, atrápala, te lo ruego-Ron

-Ya la tiene, ya la tiene y…SI! LA ATRAPÓ!- Gritó George

-GANARON! LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS GANARON!-Gritaban los tres

-No es para tanto…de hecho, si lo es, hace cuanto que no ganan?-Preguntó Hermione, quien había llegado a media mañana a una comida con los Weasley

-Eso que importa? Lo que importa es que ganaron-Dijo Ron

En ese momento entró una lechuza y se posó enfrente de Ginny, esta tomó la carta y la abrió, conforme fue leyendo la carta, una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara, cuando terminó de leerla, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, volteó a ver a su madre y le dijo algo al oído, ella también sonrió.

-Muy bien, dinos que sucede-Exigió Ron

-Ya lo verán, muy pronto- Dijo ella con un deje misterioso, después se sentó a un lado de Harry y tomó uno de los sándwiches que quedaban, agarró una cerveza de mantequilla y se puso a ver un extraño baile chino en la pantalla mágica.

-Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntó Ron, los bailarines daban varios círculos y sacaban aros de fuego mediante papeles.

-Son magos chinos en la danza al dragón, es una tradición de ellos, por eso sacan fuegos de los papeles-

-Y sus varitas?-Esta vez fue Harry

-Hay diferentes formas de canalizar la magia Harry, en nosotros son las varitas, en algunos chinos son los pergaminos en los cuales dibujan sellos, en los egipcios eran cedros y bastones y en los romanos eran esferas, cristales y hasta plantas-Explicó Hermione.

-Pero entonces ya no se usan?-

-Algunos sí, pero otros están más modernizados, la varita es la más efectiva de todos, también se han dejado de utilizar porque han causado varios desastres-

-Como cuales?-

-El hundimiento de la Atlántida, la destrucción de Troya o la extinción de varias especies como los minotauros o las hidras azuladas-

-Como se hundió la Atlántida?-

-Zepto, el mago que los muggles consideran Zeus, tuvo una lucha contra Athemon, Hades en la mitología muggle, tal fue la batalla que llevó al hundimiento de la Atlántida, pero afortunadamente, ahora se ha convertido en una ciudad turística muy visitada, Astemia la salvó de la perdición-Concluyó Hermione

-Quien es Astemia?-

-Es Atenea en la mitología muggle…enserio! Deberían leer un poco de Historia de la Magia-Dijo exasperada.

-Que objetos usaron en la batalla?-

-Cedros con cristales hechos de piel de pegaso y cuernos de sátiros-

-Quisiera tener uno de esos cedros, solo para intentar hacer algunos hechizos con ellos-

-No seas tonto Ron, los hechizos que ellos usaron no fueron más que lo equivalente a un Expelliarmus y un Desmaius y aún así hundieron la Atlántida como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo-

-Entonces sería como tener varias varitas de sauco como la de Harry!-

-No, la varita de sauco elige al mago, su tú la utilizaras sería como usar tu propia varita, los cedros no eligen al mago y pueden ser utilizados por cualquier persona y su poder depende de la concentración del mago-

-Entonces cual es la mejor? La varita o el cedro?-

-La varita, por ser más exacta, precisa y ligera, los cedros pesaban más de cuatro kilos-

-Pero dices que el cedro es más poderoso!-Replicó Ron.

-No, si un mago está lo suficientemente concentrado en el hechizo, este se hace muy poderoso, si está distraído, es casi inservible, Zepto y Athemon, estaban muy concentrados en su pelea, por lo que los hechizos se intensificaron y hundieron la Atlántida-

-Cómo la salvó Astemia?-

-Creo que con una esfera, hizo un hechizo proteico y se formó un escudo alrededor de la Atlántida, así no dejaba pasar el agua-

-Qué pasó con Zepto y Athemon?-

-Fueron castigados por Isidor y enviados a cuidar a Fegolas, el demonio de Astemia-

-Q-que clase de demonio?-

-Un Bogart, los hicieron enfrentarse a su propio miedo, un miedo en común…la muerte-

-Entonces esos cretinos eran como Voldemort, se lo tienen muy merecido-

-Ja! Pero consiguieron burlar a la muerte, ahora ellos tienen 1450 años-

-Cómo lo hicieron?-

-Unieron sus almas a una esfera con fuego eterno, pero parece que ese fue su error, siguen vivos pero ya no tienen magia, la esfera esta en un palacio en Atenas-

-Entonces es como si hicieran un horrocrux-

-No, solo unieron sus almas al fuego eterno y este les brindó sus propiedades, permanecer eternamente en la Tierra-

-Qué bueno que Voldemort no hizo ese método, nos habría sido más difícil derrotarlo-

-Voldemort si lo supo, pero se necesita ser de sangre pura para hacerlo, él era un sangre mestiza, se dice que los horrocruxes los sacaron de ese método, pero Zepto y Athemon están en Morteno, la mejor prisión en Grecia, peor que Azkaban-

-Qué hay ahí?-

-Nadie lo sabe, pero son peores que los dementores-

-Tengo hambre-

-Acabas de comer Ron!-Le replicó su madre

-Eso solo era un aperitivo, quiero comida de verdad, apuesto a que Harry también…Por Merlín Harry, que es mi hermana!- Exclamó Ron, pues Harry estaba pegado a Ginny.

-Pero es mi novia, además, así estás con Hermione y no olvidemos a Lavender- Ante este comentario, Hermione le mandó una mirada asesina a Harry.

-Bien, tienes hambre o no?-

-Ya estoy comiendo, gracias- Y se pegó de nuevo a Ginny.

-Me largo, vienes Hermy?- Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa a caminar por el huerto, cuando se fueron, Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me encanta fastidiar a Ron, se ve tan lindo- Dijo Ginny al momento que tomaba un sándwich.

-Sí, pero creo que me pasé un poco al mencionar a Lavender, viste como me miró Hermione?-

-Bueno, quieres que te haga algo?-

-No, mejor hay que seguir viendo la pantalla-

-Claro, solo voy a decirle algo a mamá, ahora vuelvo- Y se fue a la cocina.

Ron y Hermione llegaron unas dos horas después, el resto del día se la pasaron platicando sobre el regreso a Hogwarts, los días pasaron y pronto estaban a solo tres días para el regreso al Hogwarts, Hermione ya había guardado todo en su baúl, Harry, Ron y Ginny decidieron dejar todo para última hora, ese día harían un juego de Quidditch, Fleur sería una vez más la golpeadora (ya que lo había sido en algunos partidos que jugaban en las vacaciones y era muy buena) solo que esta vez no estaba Percy, por lo que invitaron a Neville para que jugara con ellos, al final ganó el equipo de Ginny, pero fue Harry el que atrapó la snitch.

-No es justo, Bill anotó después de que yo atrapé la snitch- Replicaba Harry

-No seas infantil Harry, te pareces a Ron cuando tenía seis años y se cayó de la escoba-

-HEY, George me tiró y Fred me echó lodo en la cara- Pero su sonrisa se apagó un poco al recordar a Fred, sabían que él querría que lo recordaran con risas, pero era difícil el saber que estaba muerto.

-Bueno, vamos a la casa, Harry, me acompañas a…eh…a darles de comer a las gallinas?- Dijo Ginny algo nerviosa.

-C-claro Gin-Y se fueron caminando hacia el corral dejando a Hermione algo divertida y a Ron algo confundido hasta que al fin reaccionó.

-Hey, las gallinas fueron quemadas por los unigrifos! Harry! Ginny!- Hermione reía por lo inocente que podía ser Ron, así que antes de que los fuera a interrumpir, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la casa

En la cocina, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Hermione y el Sr. Weasley, estaban sentados en la mesa, la Sra. Weasley preparaba un poco de carne, tarta de ciruela y un poco de tarta de melaza (Para Harry y Ron, que eran algo alérgicos esos últimos días a las ciruelas y calabazas), Harry y Ginny todavía no llegaban de "Darles de comer a las gallinas", Ron fue le primero que comenzó a comer, se abalanzó sobre una pierna de pollo, la mordía…no, la desgarraba con ansias, todos se le quedaban mirando.

-Qué?-

-No es la última vez que comes, sabes?- Dijo Charlie

-Pero tengo tanta hambre-

-Donde están Harry y Ginny Hermione?- Preguntó de repente la Sra. Weasley.

-Eh…creo que…-

-Fueron a dar un paseo- Terminó Ron- Dijeron que no los esperáramos, que comenzáramos sin ellos, al parecer Harry quería mostrarle algo en el lago a Ginny, tú sabes, los hechizos de hielo-

-Ah, claro, nunca olvidaré cuando Arthur me hizo una estatua de un cisne el día en que nació Bill…ah que días aquellos- Los demás hermanos se reían por la gran mentirota que había dicho Ron

-Al parecer, cuando comes te vuelves más creativo Ron- Susurró Hermione

-Sí…eh…espero que ellos sigan guardando en secreto lo de…tú sabes…lo del baño de prefectos-Susurró este algo colorado y Hermione se sonrojó casi igualmente

La comida terminó y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Ron estaba acostado bocarriba en su cama, estaba jugando con una snitch que Harry le había regalado el día anterior, mañana sería navidad y él no tenía nada que regalarle a Hermione, a Harry le daría una nueva escoba, a Ginny un kit para su Saeta de Fuego, a Bill unos guantes hechos de Hocicorto Sueco, a Charlie un ungüento para las quemaduras, a Percy una pluma mágica, a Fleur un peine, a su madre y padre les mostraría las calificaciones actuales y a George un paquete de ingredientes para pociones avanzado, pero no sabía qué demonios darle a Hermione, seguía pensando hasta que llegó Harry algo apenado, lo miró un poco y se acostó en su cama, Ron no quería saber que había hecho con Ginny, pero ya se daba una idea.

En el cuarto de Hermione, Ginny llegó con una sonrisa boba, se acostó en su cama y se empezó a reír como loca, Hermione estaba extrañada, pero dejó que Ginny siguiera riéndose, ya iba casi medio segundo riéndose, no pudiendo más se contagió de la risa, no sabía el porqué pero también se reía, Ginny la miró y se empezó a reír más fuertemente, Hermione se contuvo un poco más y paró de reír, momentos más tarde, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Qué te sucede Ginny? Casi me matas de la risa y yo sin saber por qué-

-Es que, hay Hermione, sabías que donde guardamos las escobas es muy cómodo?- Dijo algo sonrojada y Hermione abrió los ojos

-T-tu y Harry…hicieron…hicieron-

-No, Harry lo ve como una traición a mis padres, pero estuvimos acariciándonos un buen rato, cuando yo le iba a quitar la camisa él me detuvo, después solo nos besamos y acariciamos, pero él me levantó y casi estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero el señor "Somos muy jóvenes" no dejó nuevamente-

-Eres una pervertida! No me puedo creer que seas tú y no Harry el que quiera hacer eso!-

-Pues tú y Ron ya lo hicieron-

-No, Ron se acobardó en el último momento, creyó que Filch vendría y nos vería, así que nos quedamos abrazados y empezamos a nadar un poco, luego me dijo que no había peligro y ustedes entraron-

-A veces creo que Harry es algo cerrado-

-No te creas, Harry solo no quiere traicionar a tus padres, además no me creo eso de que son muy jóvenes, ya son mayores de edad y apuesto a que él lo quiere hacer más romántico y no en un armario de escobas-

-Pues más le vale que lo haga bien-

En el cuarto de Harry y Ron, Harry le había contado a Ron casi todo, cuando llego a la parte de que no pudo hacerlo, Ron se empezó a reír como loco, después pensó que Ginny le contaría a Hermione y le diría lo del baño de prefectos y empalideció.

-No te burles Ron, además es tu hermana-

-Es cierto! Pero aún así me causa mucha gracia el que no hayas podido hacerlo-

-Oh, cállate-

El día pasó muy rápido, al siguiente día era hora de los regalos, Harry recibió una nueva escoba, para ser más específicos, una Nimbus 2005, no era tan rápida como la Saeta, además ya tenía otra, pero esta tenía grabado "Para Harry de Ron", también el típico jersey de la Sra. Weasley, un perfume de Bill, un libro de dragones de Charlie, una pluma de plata de Percy, varias bromas de George, un reloj del Sr. Weasley y una foto de él y Ginny en Hogwarts por parte de Ginny, Hermione le dio un libro. Ron solo recibió ropa y un libro similar al que le dio a Harry en su cumpleaños número 17, algunas bromas y el jersey, pero el regalo que se lució ante todos, fue el de Harry para Ginny, era un collar de oro blanco con una amatista y varios rubíes y zafiros alrededor, junto con unos pendientes también de oro blanco con una esmeralda, Ginny se quedó sorprendida y se lanzó a Harry besándolo pasionalmente.

-Gracias- murmuró ella cuando se separó

Ron se sintió como un idiota, él solo le había regalado a Hermione un brazalete de plata con varios zafiros incrustados (nada mas?!!), miró como Ginny se abrazaba a Harry por detrás y le besaba el cuello y los labios seguidamente, Hermione estaba sentada enfrente de la chimenea acariciando el brazalete y mirando las llamas como sin ver, con la mirada perdida, él estaba en un sillón intentando prestar atención al libro que George le había dado, "Mima a tu novia y hazla tu esposa" no creía que le ayudara en algo, miró nuevamente a Harry y a Ginny, ahora se secreteaban y se besaban rápidamente, seguían abrazados, con la diferencia de que ahora Ginny estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry y le tomaba la cara suavemente con las manos, como deseaba estar así con Hermione, pero era demasiado pudoroso para hacerlo frente a su familia, frustrado se fue a su cuarto, eran solo las once menos diez, se tumbó en su cama y se quedó viendo hacia el techo con la mirada perdida.

-Qué crees que le pase a Ron?- Preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras ella besaba su cuello

-No lo sé, tal vez se sentía cansado, él es algo complicado-

-Varias veces volteó a ver a Hermione y a nosotros, creo que tiene celos-

-De mí siempre ha tenido celos-

-Lo sé, pero será mejor que vaya a hablar con él- Entonces se encaminó hacia las escaleras, ya estando ahí, se giró hacia Ginny e hizo el ademan de mandarle un beso por el aire, ella hizo como que lo agarró y lo puso en su mejilla, Harry dio un respingo y subió por las escaleras y entró al cuarto donde estaba Ron, lo vio acostado bocarriba mirando un punto inexistente, se sentó en la cama donde él duerme y lo esperó, cuando vio que no reaccionaba lo llamó.

-Ron…Ron…RONALD!- Ron lo volteo a ver y se sentó enfrente de Harry.

-Qué es lo que te pasa? Nos dejaste preocupados allá abajo-

-Nada…es solo que…nada-

-Vamos, si no quieres que le diga a nadie no lo diré, tú lo sabes-

-Es que…siento que soy muy poco para Hermione, tú le diste ese collar y los pendientes a Ginny, y se la han pasado todo lo que va del día con cariños, besos y esas cosas, y Hermione y yo…pues…solo nos hemos hablado en el desayuno y antes de los regalos, además yo le di una porquería a Hermione-

-Pero hombre! Eso puede que sea igual de caro que lo que yo le compré a Ginny, cómo puedes decir que es una porquería?-

-No digas tonterías, tu regalo fue oro blanco, el mío fue plata, simple plata-

-No te has dado cuenta de los grabados que tiene?-

-Qué grabados?-

-Cuando Hermione se lo pone aparecen unos grabados, creo que son runas-

-Qué quieres decir?-

-El brazalete fue hecho por duendes, eso puede que sea más valioso que lo que yo le compré, Hermione estaba en shock cuando lo abrió, todavía no se recupera, pero está preocupada por ti, te fuiste del cuarto sin decir nada- Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

-He-hecho por duendes?-

-Sí, valla! No te das cuenta ni de lo que compras!-

-Fue en una joyería muggle!-

-Eso es algo raro, en esos lugares no venden cosas hechas por duendes-

-Lo sé, es muy extraño-

-Mejor vamos abajo, apenas son como las diez, vamos!-

Harry y Ron bajaron por las escaleras, Ginny y Hermione estaban platicando en el sillón, los dos se acercaron y se sentaron a un lado de cada chica, Harry le dio un beso a Ginny y se fue con ella a otro sillón pero antes, Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, esta solo asintió.

-Qué le dijiste a Ron?-

-La verdad, que el brazalete está hecho por duendes-

-Y que te contestó?-

-Pues, dice que lo compró en una joyería muggle, es algo raro, tal vez confundió la joyería y fue a una mágica o los encargados la obtuvieron de algún mago y no supieron lo que era-

-Hermione me dijo lo que significan esas runas-

-Qué significan?-

-"Una vida sin ti es una vida a medias" algo raro, luego me lo prestó y cuando me lo puse cambió de símbolos-

-Y que decían esos?-

-"Eres la luz que ilumina mi camino", ella no sabe lo que puede ser el brazalete-

-Y por qué no la llevan con los duendes?-

-Pues, ella no ha ido a Gringotts desde lo del escape en el dragón, le da pena ir porque cree que los duendes la rechazarán-

-Entonces quién ha ido por el dinero con el que ella ha comprado los regalos?-

-Yo, el día en que ella los iba a comprar en una tienda muggle, me ofrecí para ir por el dinero a Gringotts y se lo di a ella para comprar las cosas-

-Bueno, creo que a Ron ya se le pasó un poco la inseguridad…aunque sigue siendo un cabezota-

-Qué era lo que tenía?-

-Celos, tenía celos de cómo nos tratamos nosotros dos y como se tratan él y Hermione-

-No debería, ellos estuvieron juntos todo el año pasado y nosotros solo un mes, bueno, ahora ya vamos unos cinco meses, pero ellos han tenido más tiempo-

-Lo sé, pero sabes cómo es Ron-

**Nota del Autor:**

Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios, ya recibí uno que otro reclamo por no haber seguido este fic, pero creo que es suficiente con haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. En el siguiente capítulo regresan a Hogwarts y Grawp tiene una nueva novia, sí, como lo oyeron, Grawp tiene novia, solo sigo lo que he averiguado de Rowling y no sacar demasiado mi historia de la original. Estas son algunas cosas que pasan

-Grawp tiene novia (como ya lo mencioné)

-Adiós al nuevo mago tenebroso

-Harry y Draco salen por unos días de Hogwarts

-Luna tiene un admirador


End file.
